


Sacrificio

by Drakonov



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, But a LOT of feelings, Canonical Character Death, Families of Choice, Family, Feelings, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad with a Happy Ending, SuperSoldierFamily, Superfamily, infinity war fix-it, kind of Dubious Morality, kind of Father-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Pretéritos y presentes, cuadros se suceden relatando la historia posterior a la tragedia sucedida. Un dios, cansado, transige — ¡acepta! — un sacrificio, en pro de brindar a, estimados suyos, merecedores otro futuro.Un futuro imperfecto, sí.Solo un intento más por arreglar el infinito.





	Sacrificio

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativamente titulado _El Fix-It Stuckony a Cuyo Autor se le Fue de las Manos_.

_«Gracias,_

_mártires desconocidos_

_y desconocedores»._

•••

 

La llovizna repiquetea en el techo y las ventanas, en ocasiones va y viene, efímera que cae sobre el hogar. Enfocando con la cámara del móvil, Peter conversa con Shuri sobre nuevas ideas y opiniones. Escampará en un rato, no demasiado, así que después podrá venir para comprobarlo por sí misma. Se escucha la ducha de fondo; Bucky sosteniendo un libro con una mano, y el aburrimiento de Peter con la otra.

—Quedaría mejor si esta junta de aquí la dividiésemos, daría más flexibilidad —comenta Peter, angulando para tomar bien el objetivo y palpando específicamente lo que quiere decir.

El sosiego colma a Bucky, las ocurrencias de ambos adolescentes en ocasiones provocando su risa. Solo le importuna la ocasión cuando _no, Peter, no me voy a quitar el brazo_. La gesto de desilusión motiva el _ahora no, después ya veremos_. Los ojos de Peter brillan ilusionados, su expresión de emoción agradecida, conociendo que con poco que le persuada, accederá; como cuando consiguió la primera vez entrenar con él o cuando le acompaña a alguna misión. Bucky sigue leyendo.

_La Guerra del Infinito_ fue la denominación que finalmente adoptaron los medios para referirse al atroz suceso, e incuestionable era la precisión de la elección con tal nomenclatura, para tantos horrores vívidos vividos, horas de caos, horror y pánico. Infinitas las anárquicas horas subsiguientes a lo sucedido, en demasía largas a comparación del propio hecho; infinitos los atroces sucesos de los postreros momentos; infinito el sufrimiento entonces y después.

Sin sangre ni cuerpos que inhumar, solo polvo restaba en campos de batalla y salones de familias, que el viento se encargaba de sepultar y transportar allá donde no se reconoce ya qué fue cuerpo y qué es tierra. Locura desatada, « _¡el Apocalipsis!_ », gritaban unos; « _¡la Salvación!_ », otros cuantos. Reprochaban unos las predicciones que habían sido centro de burla no tanto tiempo atrás. Miedo a lo desconocido, el terror expandiéndose y «contagiándose», como de enfermedad de efecto inmediato etiquetaron en algún momento del espanto; otros calificaron de venganza divina, religiosos rezando sus últimas voluntades en consonancia a ateos resignándose a un predicho final.

Decadencia de la vorágine de gentes, de la depravación de los últimos pecados y los últimos rezos en el culmen de la desgracia al presenciar finalmente un desenlace ante tanto desconcierto, cuyas únicas informaciones recabadas eran meras teorías, a cada cual más estrambótica y menos favorable. Quedaron sobre la faz de la tierra, tras la anárquica hecatombe que perdura hoy en la memoria, aquellos elegidos al completo azar que era un destino chasqueado.

Política, economía, sociedad, todo ámbito conocido trastocados —y en muchas ocasiones, destruidos— por el desmedido caos, provocado por la súbita desaparición de la mitad de la humanidad. Todo vivo perdió algo en aquella imbatida batalla perdida, pérdidas impagables a un alto coste. Tantos perdieron tanto que, sin transformarse en polvo, muchos se vieron obligados a morderlo y darse por vencidos. La desdicha anegó razones, cuyos damnificados, cegados por sed de venganza y terror al futuro incierto tomaban medidas desmesuradas, violentas e irracionales. Las cifras aparecían en los inestables medios de comunicación, escandalosos ceros acompañaban a cifras imprecisas sobre la tasa de suicidios, de desconocido si desaparecidos, muertos o vivos; la fluctuación de los valores monetarios llegó a la cúspide de la desesperación internacional y propia.

La expectación por una cura ante las heridas cruentas de sangre conmemorativa, recuerdos, advino nunca y siempre. Tiempo, paso de él en un mundo persistido en la continuación, suturaba en las hermanas cicatrices del perdón y olvido. Unas mejor sanadas, otras no tanto. La vida continúa, continua en nacimientos y defunciones sucesorias. Tornó el cosmos, la naturalidad del comportamiento aclimatándose, cualidad inherente, al entorno del nuevo orden universal. El movimiento temerario de Thanos ejecutando la venidera prosperidad prometida, felicidad restaurada en forma de nueva realidad desahogada, donde la aflicción por la pérdida aún en memoria y corazón, ocupa un veraz plano secundario en la vida diaria. El tiempo, concepto supuesto; no frena, no arranca. Perpetúa.

No hay despertador que suene, ni alarma alguna que le indique a Tony la hora que es. Se remueve cómodo en la cama, brazos envolviéndole, custodiando el suyo corazón que apresa tantas vivencias como deseos de permanecer en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar. La calidez emana de Steve, un horno yaciendo profundamente dormido a su lado, y Tony se pregunta cómo Bucky, firme la estadía de su cuerpo amparando el lado opuesto, es capaz de soportar tal calor cuando ha sido presa del frío inclemente aquellos años que han pasado al pasado. Las sábanas son finas, el clima cálido. Su pecho desnudo contra el de Bucky, en igual condición. Sus piernas, cubiertas por un pantalón de tela fina, acomodan sobre estas una de Steve, y Tony vuelve a preguntarse cómo él puede tolerar un pijama en el clima cálido.

Es perfecto. Agraciado el día que tomaron la decisión de comprar una cama de suficientes dimensiones para albergar sus cuerpos, aunque han considerado el comprar una nueva, no más grande en verdad sino más resistente e insonora. La costumbre es de Steve permanecer en el medio —excepción en ocasiones— razón de frío y miedo a despertarse sin ellos a su lado, temor compartido, y deseo por tanto de ser abrazado en la realidad que precede al sueño. Bucky, al contrario, jamás toma el centro, al sentirse atrapado, turbado por la sensación de encierro. Y comparten, sin embargo, una manía que Tony recibe complacido, protegido por el abrazo de ambos, complaciendo así la suya propia, que es presionarse contra otro cuerpo y absorber el calor trascendente del cuerpo al sentido.

¿La hora? Irrelevante. De haber iluminación no es molesta, y de realmente estar no es relevante.

No hay prisa en Wakanda. Las personas viven con la tranquilidad del pasado heredada y del presente emprendida en el mundo. No hay reloj de importancia más que aquel cuya alarma suena en el momento determinado, cuando Bucky ha recibido una misión específica, o a la hora propuesta en la mañana. Steve ya ha salido, horas antes incluso como marca su rutina. Bucky se incorpora entonces para apagarla, levantándose con una facilidad que Tony admira y odia al mismo tiempo. La cama es en demasía grande y solitaria con la falta de otro en ella, obligándole a salir.

Obligación otra la del fin del inicio, en una atracción repulsiva a regresar que colmaba a Tony, al tiempo que Nébula le impelía entrar en la nave. Porque el metálico corazón de Nébula no era tan frío como había hecho creer; porque Gamora ya no estaba y ella no tenía un lugar al que acudir, pero aún quedaba un lugar para el terrano, y el terrano debía ir para permanecer con los que aún permanecían.

Abarcaba ante sus ojos, pero sin llegar a su mirada, el vasto y majestuoso paisaje de Wakanda, localización elegida por Nébula en indecisión. No había preparación suficiente para domeñar la conmoción del regreso, su afán de vida y movimiento abandonado en las lejanas tierras de un planeta desconocido. Falto de concentración e interés, constató la existencia de frescas marcas de batallas, visibles y discordantes con la belleza del vespertino sol iluminando faces e ilusiones rotas, contra su piel. Árboles caídos, sangre negra y roja impregnada en la tierra, halos de hierba calva; sabor de la derrota en el aire, gritos de guerra grabados en la tierra.

Escuchó, sin el olvido de su compañía que había anhelado, la voz de su creación FRIDAY. Si caminaba o no, no lo sabía. Inconstantes, desconocidos pasos hacia ningún lado según la voz hablaba y daba noticias. Murmullos a su alrededor, quizá el viento, quizá las voces de... En alto, una nota de voz. Un audio. Pocos segundos. Cada uno, promotor de la pérdida del control en su movimiento, si es que en algún momento lo había tenido. Detúvose, inconcreto y perdido, extraviado en la profundidad del abismo del habla en llanto y finales inesperadamente esperados.

La única alianza existente de dos que fueron pende de su cuello, reminiscente de la mujer que había amado, que le había correspondido y que le conocía como nadie; la superación de su desvanecimiento fue fortuna de la resignación aceptarlo. Desamparado y huérfano, recalcitrante soledad exenta de culpa sabida como su temor por antonomasia. Quien distrajo su anhelo de muerte, quien lo sustituyó por la ambición de vida —¡hijos, incluso!—; quien la diosa acalladora de sus penas constante e impecable ponía orden al desorden de su vida, el cosmos era ella y así el equilibrio juntos; todo se lo había llevado.

Mas la soledad concebida, resignada a una senda vacilante e ignota, jamás llegó. La pasión del cariño, abstracto concepto insepultable, resurgió bajo el peso del remordimiento a la vuelta de hoja, hasta que halló al fin un camino viable para el renacer de la vida que continuaba —que nunca murió—, una promesa que siempre le hizo prometer a ella, y que sin embargo, él ahora habría de cumplir.

Friday, su creador incapaz de articular palabra, reanudó las informaciones mostradas. « _May Parker ha llamado ciento dos veces durante su estancia en el espacio, señor Stark. ¿Desea que contacte con ella?_ ».

Preciosa la estepa de Wakanda emborronada ante su vista. Altos árboles abatidos, polvo y tierra confundiéndose en el horizonte; figuras emborronadas a su alrededor. Recuerdos opacos, quizá demasiado nítidos. El centro de atención. La firmeza de sus pasos tan caricaturizada que la promesa de fragilidad era presente en todos y demostrada en ninguno. Errática, obceca continuidad de desplazamiento inconsistente. Una mujer frente a él profiriendo ecos remotos; «reina», «Wakanda», ruidos. Su faz, intento de porte ecuánime, fallido con la pronunciación del primer vocablo. Tony pretendía en vano intento asumir aún la realidad cohibida, asimilando aún que la tierra que pisaba era, efectivamente, la Tierra; que el aire que respiraba no era otro que el aire de su planeta, y que quienes le rodeaban seguían con vida. Pero muchos otros no.

— ¿Tony?

¿A qué plano pudo pasar entonces la mujer, tercero acaso, si siquiera al primero había jamás llegado? Estancó sus pies en el fango ensangrentado de una llamada estremecida con aprensión, y aderezada con trazas de cierta esperanza diezmada. Su traje se desprendió de su cuerpo, metal esparcido. Voz ajena que recobró su sedada y propia angustia. Una decisión incauta siendo campo de batalla con su propio ser, desamparando el control desgastado cuando su irascibilidad cayó al suelo junto a sus lágrimas descontroladas, temiendo y haciendo, con aliento desalentador exhalando muerte, lo que en todos sus pasos desde su llegada a Wakanda había evitado hacer.

Segundos meros, Steve en su hombro llorando; él aferrado con fuerza desmedida a la ropa de Steve, a su cuerpo, a su existencia. « _Perdóname, Tony, perdóname_ ». No había vocabulario suficiente que describiese la empatía de Steve ante la desgracia de Tony, quien era conocedor en sucesos, ilimitándose con los dientes apretados y negativa con su cabeza evitando desgañitar de ira, de impotencia y de inconmensurable tortura. Sobre su cuerpo, el peso de Steve —¡vivo!—, apresándole con el terror engendrado en el desconocimiento de tres eternos días, cuya duda carcomía sus días y noches, ese mundo alternativo —perfectamente plausible— donde Tony no pisaba de nuevo la tierra de su mundo. « _He sido idiota, insensato, Tony, esto ha sido horrible y... No hubiera ocurrido nada de esto si no hubiera sido- como siempre, y he tenido miedo, necesito que me perdones, por favor, necesito que me perdones, Tony, no puedo- muchos han muerto y otros no, y, ¿por qué no yo, Tony? ¿Por qué no yo? Ha vuelto a morir, otra vez, otra vez y le prometí que no volvería a... Es un caos, y tenía miedo de haberte perdido a tí también y Tony, no sé que hubiera hecho, no sé, no sé... Un día parecía que todo iba bien para Bucky y vivía tranquilo y en paz y ahora ya no está Tony, no está, se ha ido y no se lo merece, Tony. Dime algo, insúltame, dí cualquier cosa, Tony. Necesito que estés vivo, Tony. ¿Tony?, por favor, dime algo, Tony..._ ».

Cadencia decadente en la voz rota, disuelta en júbilo cauto, animado por el regreso y acallado por el desánimo. Tony perdió el equilibrio, fuerza vana en el cuerpo y sin embargo apoyo del mundo, ambos cayeron al suelo arrodillados, postrándose juntos a la conformidad y dicha con la existencia contraria, percibiendo el desaliento alentador exhalando vida del otro. Reafirmaba Steve sus brazos en los hombros de Tony, impidiéndole un escape inviable, no cuando Tony se aferraba desesperado a la tela en su espalda, a su cintura, su cara contra el pecho de Steve, intentando en vano impedir la exhibición de las lágrimas que era incapaz de retener, humedeciendo la tela wakandiana del traje de Steve; su cuello en igual condición, refugio del contrario.

Las emociones confinadas desataron un llanto desesperado, Tony liberándose al fin. Pisar la Tierra, respirar verdadero aire y no el de un planeta desconocido, y por fin la gravedad bajo sus pies. Su mente regida por la repetición constante y tediosa del océano que era la culpa, y el repudio de ahogarse debatiéndose contra su conciencia de tal ser un ejemplo el epítome de la conveniencia. No era sino otro miedo más, oculto entre tantos otros, el de no volver a verles, incapacidad para determinar qué haría o diría teniéndoles delante. Su pavor contenido, desatado con la voz de Steve. Alentador y lacerante al  tiempo. Un quejido silente de Natasha en el fondo, a Bruce _joder, no, déjame en paz, por favor_ , y el consiguiente desacato de éste, ambos urgiendo de un apoyo en ese momento, Natasha sin oponer resistencia.

« _Ha muer-muerto, y yo- yo- yo ya no sé nada, no sé, no... no sé que voy a hacer ahora_ », conjuró Tony. Unos dedos se enterraron en su cabello, con suavidad impropia y temerosa, haciendo el amago del peinarle, atorándose en su posición inestable, atrayendo y apostando todavía más el cuerpo de Tony contra sí. Habla inconexa, palabras perdidas entre hipidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. El nombre de Pepper, otro más incomprendido y unos cuantos más entre éstos, lágrimas impotentes cercioraban el dolor de la pronunciación.

Sorbió por la nariz, alzando, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza buscando la suya, presionándose contra su mandíbula y estrechando su agarre. Intentaba hablar, viéndose incapaz entre hipidos, llantos y sollozos que, a más era su intención de retenerlos, más alto sonaban. Recuperó paulatinamente el control, tardando en armar al fin su habla y pensamiento, sin Steve permitirle un segundo despegarse de él. « _No le conoces, Steve, es la mejor —joder que si la mejor— persona que haya conocido, Steve. Tiene dieciocho años, Steve, dieciocho... Es bueno, amable, se preocupa por los demás y es un héroe, y tiene un corazón- Steve, siento tanto lo que ha pasado, Steve, siento habernos distanciado y- pero siento aún más que él no esté, Peter, Peter quiere conocerte a tí y a todos, su sueño es ser vengador, pero de verdad. Te hubiera encantado conocerle- no puede acabar así, Steve, no puedo vivir con esto, no quiero vivir con esto, podía haber muerto yo, quiero morir Steve, quiero morir y que él viva... Te he echado de menos, os hecho de menos- mi orgullo, puto orgullo, joder- ¡Peter! Es inocente, son inocentes, Steve, tengo que hacer algo, Steve, no puede ser esto así, Steve, Steve, por favor..._ ».

Persistió unos segundos hasta que otra sarta de lágrimas y el llanto desembocaron en gemidos de tormento. Advirtió leves, carentes de fuerza golpeteos en su pecho, Tony negando con la cabeza y Steve, comprendiendo con la exigua información que recababa, un pequeño creer de lo que había ocurrido. « _No se lo merecían, Tony, nadie lo merecía_ », había gruñido, asintiendo sus compañeros a la sentencia. La faceta de «Capitán Orgulloso» destruida en comprensión y compasión, manos temerosas y brazos oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, manteniéndole demasiado cerca del corazón, del cual sus derrumbadas ruinas ante el contrario permitían a las palabras atravesar y clavarse en él.

La predicción de Tony hecha realidad. En la cocina, a esas horas, hay barullo. El batidor percute, incesante su sonido, contra la superficie de un bol cerámico, acolchado con masa; risa juvenil reverbera en el lugar. Un libro de recetas decora, manchado con huellas de dedos, la mesa abarrotada de útiles de cocina. Tony discute con Steve, motivando las carcajadas de Peter por sus pequeñas disputas y mofas. Jeroglíficos en forma de alimentos y tiempos de cocción, Peter pregunta si está bien así, y Steve, con su cara cubierta de harina —vestigios de la disputa previa— asegura que sin duda, mientras que Tony al tiempo —con una indiscreta mota haciendo gala en la comisura de su labio— niega sin duda.

Steve adora a Peter, y para Peter, la anterior perspectiva de él como una de sus figuras de héroe ha mutado en, de ser posible, mayor consideración y admiración. Partiendo del ideal del héroe americano, paradigma de perfección infundado, Peter había restado por su propia experiencia la humanidad propia, convirtiéndose el verdadero Steve en un modelo de héroe al que desearía aspirar. No quien el mundo esperaba, fuerte, valiente y desmedido, sino quien izaba a un falsamente indignado Tony con una sonrisa, lamiendo su cara. Algunas veces le han regañado, especialmente esas en las que logra que Bucky se resigne a permitir acompañarle en alguna misión. En Peter, Steve ha encontrado un ejemplar héroe, presente y futuro, pertinente a proteger y mostrar orgullo.

Hay una sonrisa de cariño y serenidad, cuando recibe la estima de Peter. Era quienes menos se conocían, verdaderamente, durando un poco más el estrechar del vínculo con él, no dificultoso pero sí a comparación de Tony o Bucky. Carece de importancia ya, no cuando Peter le revela sus recelos ante la vida, bien de héroe, bien personal; sus dudas sobre ser un héroe reconocido, o cuando le confiesa su temor a defraudar a las personas por ello. Le relata su vida anterior, el chico normal de instituto que no siempre pasaba desapercibido y en ocasiones desembocaba en pelea. Steve le admira, mucho, comparte con él sus vivencias, consejos; le alenta a seguir siendo un héroe.

—Me voy a ir yendo —entra Bucky, con un gesto de entretenimiento al verles—, no queméis la cocina.

Tony resopla, en verdad divertido. Steve le pide aguardar un segundo, acercándose para recolocarle el cuello del traje. « _Gracias_ », sonríe y se besan, un roce escaso y completo. « _Ten cuidado»_ , susurra Steve. Bucky asiente, tomando con su dedo harina de su pómulo y llevándosela a la boca. Se acerca hasta Tony, palabras mismas pronunciadas como un ruego encubierto, « _ten  cuidado»_ ; un beso sellando tal promesa. La conversación continúa, Bucky termina de prepararse y Steve pregunta por la idea que el día anterior, en la cena, habían comentado. Peter habla primero, iniciando una verborrea perdida en sus pensamientos, amenizando con sus ideas y comentarios propios, inconsciente de la rapidez y emoción en sus palabras. Steve advierte en Tony, una vez más como otras tantas, su apreciación fascinado, embelesado en el reflejo risueño de su pasado jovial, en la buena voluntad y querer del chico. Continúan sus juegos y pasatiempos, protestas mofadas, afuera el aire.

Cocinar es la afición por excelencia de Steve, descubierta por Tony tiempo atrás, conocida por Bucky mucho antes. Generalmente es quien se encarga en casa de ello, excepción de imprevistos o intención de Tony por convencerle a cocinar algo menos sano, cabreándole y Tony siendo quien lo haga. Con todo su corazón, Peter se ve incapaz de admitir que no le gusta su comida, y Bucky trata de ser sutil. Tony es consciente de ello, pero demasiado orgulloso en competición con Steve para aceptarlo. Otra cuestión de las comidas de Steve es la cantidad. Cocina para cuatrocientas personas y _no Steve, no estoy exagerando, ¿recuerdas cuando vinieron Thor y los Guardianes? Traumaste a Thor, Steve. Ambos hemos visto cuánto come Thor_. Afortunadamente, Tony convive con tres hambrientos individuos.

Suena la puerta de fondo, típica misión de urgencia.

Cada héroe tomó un camino diferente. Unos decretaron su retirada con inmediata resolución, otros con postrera decisión de diferentes conclusiones.

Bruce enmudeció de sus acciones y desapareció de la vida pública, revelándose la noticia de su ocultación por parte de Natasha. Nadie conoce su ubicación a día de hoy. Pocas son las ocasiones en las que regresa, cuando el público vuelve a polemizar su desaparición, apareciendo con alguna primicia intrascendente, acallando a las masas. Natasha conoce su localización, habiendo demostrado en variadas ocasiones que no está dispuesta a desvelarla.

Ella ha reflexionado en cuantiosas ocasiones retirarse. Ya no entonces, sino en el pasado, tras los sucesos de Ultrón como ejemplo sumo. Clint le ha aseverado en repetidas ocasiones que, cuando tome al fin la decisión, tendrá un lugar al que llamar hogar bajo su techo, junto a su mujer y sus hijos, y así estar íntegra su familia. En el retorno a Nueva York, Natasha visitó a un Clint conmocionado. Laura cayó en sus brazos llorando, Nathaniel —su único hijo vivo— ajeno a su alrededor en el parque de juegos. De baja durante varios meses, por heridas y abatimiento psicológico, convivió con ellos agradándose del lugar, amparada y amparándoles tras el suceso. Sin embargo, concluyó con su reincorporación, proclamando que seguiría activa de forma indefinida, incapaz de abandonar la vida suya.

Tras el suceso, Sam y Rhodes perpetuaron su estadía en activo. Posteriormente Visión. Natasha no siendo hasta mucho después. James fue incapaz de dormir, comer o estar tranquilo, hasta que emergió Tony de la nave —perdido, pero en vida— y pudo acercarse a él. Los primeros días, tediosos y estresantes, negó tantas veces abandonar a Tony como él aseguraba que no pasaba nada, que él aún era requerido en el mundo como héroe, y que él _no podía_ regresar. Quiso conocer cuál era la razón de su negativa al regreso a Nueva York, relatándole en sentencias lacónicas el suceso con Peter. Jamás habráse visto el mundo en Rhodes un arrebato mayor de hastío e impaciencia, su semblante paciente cedido ante la frustración y la impotencia.

El tiempo restableció en Shuri la armonía de su vida, un espacio de tardanza en lo que en su inicio había sido una compleja saciedad mental, sobrecargada y desganada de continuar. Por fortuna, el resurgir de sus esperanzas de vida por la situación cercana y global extenuó su abatimiento, en el nudo de su juventud y las memorias de su hermano, que de ella esperaría continuación por todo lo que había luchado. Su pérdida, sin duda, fue un recio golpe que la impulsó a dar lo mejor de sí misma. Con los códigos —no completos, pero suficientes— procedentes de la gema, sintetizó el dinamismo vital con el que regresar a la consciencia el cuerpo reestructurado de Visión.

Había desavenencia de opiniones al respecto de su proceder; la incertidumbre sobre su despertar, posibilidades dispares favorables y aciagas, con la mente en blanco o con memoria, alertaron las autoridades que no arribaron a tiempo para cuando Visión abrió de nuevo los ojos.

Tras tanta adversidad, finalmente, la suerte clamó a un Visión renovado, falto de poderes pero no de buen juicio. Los sucesos previos y ocurridos durante su estado desfallecido abarcaron su comprensión y mantuvo una entereza firme, determinando que la falta de otros héroes requería de su ayuda. Las muertes humanas, calculando con objetividad imprecisa —la mente de Visión sigue siendo un misterio en el que Tony pasa sus días inmiscuido— cómo sentirse por aquello, concluyeron ser una innecesaria tristeza, pues su resultado sería más tristeza. Visión no era feliz, también lo había comunicado. Para él, no existía una voluntad que le otorgase dicha, tampoco razón para hundirse en inutilidad.

Desde el regreso de Wanda, es difícil verles separados, aliento finalmente encontrado para su voluntad de felicidad. Al regreso de ella anunciaron un tiempo indefinido alejados de las problemáticas y quehaceres, suficiente para recuperar el tiempo perdido y motivarse con su presencia, conversar y discutir lo sucedido en este y el _otro mundo_. De existir quien conozca lo sucedido _allá_ , ese punto foráneo y de ubicación desconocida, es Visión quién ha. No hablará sobre ello, no obstante.

Fue aquel infortunio, días primeros, cuando el aviso de un regreso perentorio a Nueva York acechaba con obligaciones como héroes, y el regreso a la vida de la heroicidad. El mundo reclamaba, demanda en voz en grito, la pública comparecencia de los héroes, la noticia del regreso de Tony propagada en la misma noche que arribó. En las listas, los registros recabados oficiales de héroes caídos no figuraban sus nombres, que por el contrario era repetidos hasta la saciedad, abucheados y reclamados en tumultos millares de personas desamparadas,  culpándoles de asesinos y egoístas, y pidiendo justificaciones de lo ocurrido. Ansiaban del Capitán América y Ironman el pago de una condena por un crimen que no habían cometido.

Steve advirtió entonces en Tony, de colmada desesperación su mirada, implorante por ser socorrido a impedir la proximidad ineludible. El pavor demostrado, el dolor inmesurable. Steve, juramento grabado en el reencuentro y nacimiento de lo nunca existido, impulsó el ilustrar de sus planes —formados en el mismo instante que el polvo nubló su razón— a Tony de la decisión tomada, de continuar la vida que Bucky había dejado, de la aceptación de la Reina, del abandono de su título como Capitán América.

La angustia de Tony se acentuó con tal declaración. No que renunciase a ser el Capitán América, pues el tampoco él regresaría al interior de una armadura de IronMan. Abandono. Desamparo sardónico, cuando meses, ¡días! atrás ni una ínfima llamada había apostado a hacer, era aquel sentimiento producto de quien juró no volver a confiar jamás. Y entonces, sin embargo, era abandono del mismo, de quien contra su propia voluntad doblegada al dolor, se había convertido en su barandal ante el mundo. Estaba dispuesto a implorar clemencia por permanecer allí, con la sorpresa de la previa súplica de Steve. « _Quédate conmigo, por favor_ ». Y Tony, semejante agitación desorbitando su calma, por supuesto, _por supuesto_ que aceptó.

Steve contaba con el apoyo de Ramonda ante su solicitud, tanto en favor del retiro como de continuar con las labores de su amigo caído. La única excepción aceptada, la de no inmiscuirse en las tareas de apoyo en lucha física, para las cuáles, Shuri obtuvo la viabilidad. Las quejas de Ramonda no callaron su resolución inamovible, el sentido común ganando con la propuesta de requerir su pueblo de una Pantera Negra protectora. Ya que solo puede haber una al tiempo, Shuri dio un paso atrás al regreso de su hermano. T’Challa, Rey de Wakanda y Pantera Negra, pronostica que las ocupaciones como rey superarán a las de guerrero en algún momento, y para entonces, será Shuri a quien designe como la defensora. Aún habrá tiempo hasta la toma de tal decisión, entre su propia ayuda, la Dora Milaje y el Lobo Blanco, se encuentra desprovisto de responsabilidades. Pero la opción está tomada.

El reencuentro sentenció dependencia común. Un alejamiento excesivo provocaba en ellos una acentuación de sus estados emocionales, quebrados. Rhodes aceptó la decisión de Tony, con argumentos manifiestos. No tuvieron coraje a hacer acto de presencia frente a un público que les acusaba de ser los culpables de sus desgracias, no cuando ellos mismos lo estaban viviendo en carne propia. Tony se desbordaba en ansiedad con la cercanía de los demás, estresado de por sí, causado por el lúgubre ambiente y el recelo presente; la irascibilidad de Steve despuntada, dificultando el trato con él, falto de paciencia y harto de furia. Consciente de su malestar mental, Tony en la misma condición, le era inevitable eludirlo, el único capaz de apaciguarle Tony, por la seguridad de él aún más marcada, por su cercanía inmediata, su existencia, vida, realidad, junto a él aplacada.

Pernoctaron en el Palacio Real por el tiempo previo al regreso a Nueva York. Hasta entonces, el suero de súpersoldado había impedido en Steve un mínimo de descanso. Su estado de cansancio paradigma y razón de su carencia de concentración, desorientación permanente y paciencia limitada. El suero impedía la desconexión de sus sentidos, imposibilitando siquiera un falso descanso con la pérdida de conciencia.

La casa en la lejanía acarreó punzante dolor en Steve. Ubicada alejada del bullicio en la ciudad, pertinente para la quietud y retiro, el sonido próximo del río y pequeños insectos se combinaba con la distancia de unas luces propias del núcleo urbano y otras menores, más cercanas, posicionadas en campos y granjas aledaños.  Era una casa levantada en mitad de un paisaje por igual hermoso y solitario, sin iluminación ni desentone. Palabra alguna fue pronunciada en el silencio de sus pasos tocando la hierba, Tony tratando de organizar sus pensamientos en la belleza que rodeaba sus sentidos, incapaz por su constante desorden interno, el pensamiento, evitado hasta entonces, avivado ahora. Caminaba al ritmo marcado por ambos, a su lado e inseparables, comentario ninguno, preguntas propias calladas.

No había maleta que les acompañara. En cambio, indumentaria wakandiana cubría sus cuerpos; Steve sin muda más que el traje, colocado en un asiento del avión de regreso a Nueva York, la armadura de Tony resguardada con la garantía de Shuri y su ropa original desechada en la basura. El estilo de Steve, americano aún en Wakanda, pantalón holgado y camiseta ajustada; Tony cubriéndose con una túnica de una sola manga corta, demasiado larga, bajo esta pantalones imperceptibles y la camiseta de tirante, ceñido con una cinta fina.

Se percibía en el lugar un indicio a cerrado, apenas apreciable pero presente en el aire. Los objetos abandonados aquí y allá, persistiendo lo remanente de una vida, el movimiento tangible de la funcionalidad ordinaria; comida en la nevera, una prenda similar a una chalina sobre el sofá, un destornillador en la encimera, un marcapáginas en la hoja 37, agua en un vaso. Steve se perdía entre laberínticas paredes, bienes de un dueño que no volvería a utilizarlos más. Acariciaba exhausto la existencia de la inexistencia.

Un dormitorio, una cama. Tony, cansancio pesándole, se oponía a discutir consigo mismo el proceder entonces, dejándose caer sobre ella sin pudor. Aquella acción, que desconcertó inesperado a Steve, no fue suficiente para rebajar la estupefacción siguiente. « _Duerme_ », pretendió Tony, ojos entrecerrados y voz ornada en una plea silenciosa. Confundido y aún desorientado, se tendió a su lado. Tony cerró sus ojos con su presencia, acomodándose inconscientemente. Steve reparó en la necesidad de cercanía a él, base de la promesa consiguiente —formulada inconsciente horas atrás— de protegerlo y cuidarlo, aquello que importaba en esta vida.

Despertaron, tras un sueño segmentado, e inauguraron una nueva vida, emprendida en el abrazo primero anterior. La sobriedad del comienzo transmutó en costumbre, desde el intento inicial de no forzar el tiempo a actuar a la fluidez de la compañía mutua y acciones distendidas. « _No llores más, por favor_ », reclamó Steve una noche en la que las lágrimas de Tony discurrían durante su desvelo, hubo arropado sus brazos alrededor de Tony, con explicación ya sea de frío, ya sea de miedo, roce contestado con atracción devuelta.

Tony y Steve visitaron Nueva York en el primer aniversario de la fúnebre efeméride, el creído Fin de los Tiempos, exhortados de regresar y dar la cara. A lo más, tres días permanecieron en la Mansión, repletos sin embargo de quehaceres constantes. Cuantiosas palabras, parcas en significado. Pedían a voz en grito la puesta en público de los héroes que defraudaron al planeta, exigiendo al coro de «¡cobardes!» y otros vocablos mucho menos alentadores, dar la cara que habían estado escondiendo hasta el momento. Trataron de atender las quejas y reclamaciones, sin explicación posible más allá de lo que ya estaba dicho. Demandaban, Hulk hallado, dónde se encontraba el Dios del Trueno, cuestión resuelta pero acarreadora de indignación común ante su evasión. No había espacio para el silencio ni la sombra en el asunto, un año entero manifestándose por declaraciones y, entonces, en la señalada fecha más que nunca, las calles repletas reclamando una justicia que no podían impartir.

Tomada solvencia de sus relaciones con el público —cuanto estaba en su mano—, la denominación de «exiliados» ya no era veraz y en Wakanda no existía obligación de acogerles. Sin embargo, Ramonda aceptó su retorno, con la condición de contribuir activamente en Wakanda, renegando de la vida de héroes.

La desaparición de Ironman y el Capitán América provocó innecesaria incertidumbre por el porvenir futuro que, resultados probados aceptables, desapareció como problema. Hoy día aún no han proclamado un nuevo Capitán América que ocupe el puesto que Steve Rogers cedió; título, traje y escudo regresados a Shield. Se negaron a aceptar este último, regresado primero en su viaje a Nueva York a sus manos con el designio de Tony como «su verdadero dueño», cuando _siempre será tuyo_ , y después colocado en el interior del armario, aún conservando arañazos de vibranio y pintura descascarillada.

Ninguno retomaría la vida de héroe, no sin necesidad ni deseo. Tampoco apuran a encontrar un sustituto, no hay falta. Menos personas supuso menos problemas, siendo la cantidad de héroes en activo la misma que antes. No requieren por el momento ningún icono americano, potencial candidato conocido Sam Wilson, aunque son meras especulaciones constituidas por la evasión de preguntas. Steve hubo consultado a la Reina qué ocupaciones podrían tomar, entonces, y fue Okoye quien dio la idea, y la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar como auténticos habitantes wakandianos. Shuri contribuyó ofertándole a Tony también una posibilidad, que no dudó en aceptar.

No había separación posible entre ellos, no desde que sortear el distanciamiento y obtener en la concomitancia de su compañía soporte fue prioridad. Steve, sin excepción, desde el primer día había visitado y honrado el lugar donde Bucky pronunció sus últimas palabras. « _¿Steve?_ », había cuestionado Tony su intento de evasión. Ninguno de los dos dispuesto a alejarse del otro, Steve hubo luchado por su propio deseo de permanecer a su lado contra el de aguardar la memoria de Bucky, explicó el lugar al que se dirigía. Tony no solo aceptó ir con él. « _¡Tony!_ », asió su mano, afianzando su promesa y haciendo la suya propia, acompañarle donde necesitase, negarle sobrellevar el dolor solo.

Caminando bajo las sombras de los mismos árboles, brazos entrelazados, Tony le habla incesante sobre la idea excepcional que esa misma mañana apuntó, explicando el desarrollo que planea llevar a cabo en la difusión de nuevos prototipos de generadores de energía no contaminantes, entusiasmado. Steve asiente sus palabras, a medias escuchándole, más centrado en otros fines. Imponentes y verdosos árboles se alzan y extienden a su alrededor, la hierba recuperada y esquejes de árboles ya crecidos, replantados mucho atrás. Ha dibujado en numerosas ocasiones el paisaje, pero es esa perspectiva la que jamás se cansará de reproducir.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Inquiere Tony, con un mohín de falsa indignación que en segundos se torna una sonrisa, que le disculpa tal descuido.

Contempla el rostro de Tony, sus facciones cansadas, algunas marcas de la edad que, en vez de desfavorecerle, otorgan el porte de una belleza sabia, su carácter expresivo y osado perfectamente consonante con sus aspavientos y entonación de la voz. Steve siente apenas su brazo dormido, Tony hablándole con su mano más cercana asida firme a la suya, y la otra afianzada en su brazo, manteniéndole cerca. Admira su belleza, el pelo castaño con escasas canas insignificantes, las puertas de su elocuencia exornadas por la inconfundible barba de candado. Largas pestañas guardianas de fulgentes ojos, tan callados a ajenos, tan expresivos a él.

Steve niega y le pide que continúe, que _intentaba memorizar tu belleza, aunque dudo ser capaz de plasmarla en papel._ Un rubor ligero se extiende por sus mejillas al pronunciarlo, Tony en vana intención tratando atenuar la sonrisa de inmoderada satisfacción. Tony descansa su cabeza en su hombro, sin separar sus manos. Alza su chocolateada mirada, devoción que le regresa apretando sus manos, aseverando así que ha estado, está y estará siempre que le necesite.

Cada día visitaban el cenotafio, constituido únicamente por el imborrable recuerdo en la mente de Steve. Determinó no colocar una cruz en aquel lugar, indeleble junto a las últimas palabras en su memoria, al juzgar severo lo superfluo de tal acción. No había más Dios para él, no justo e inhumano; dos dioses había tratado, muerto y muerto en vida, por la descabellada dictadura de una entidad que siquiera poseía la categoría de dios.

Cotidianas visitas mutaron la evocación del recuerdo en anécdotas, primeras veces en el mutismo de la cavilación al relato de historias jóvenes y no tanto, tiempos cubiertos de hielo y otras anécdotas diversas. Tres años de convivencia próspera, siempre alguna disputa ínfima pero perpetuado aprecio, formalizaron la relación de dos pares en dos mundos.

Y fue conmoción en una ordinariez, cuando entre los árboles, una exhalación quitaba el aliento. La penetrante mirada abnegó la comprensión de Tony, dueño de la misma el fantasma tangible defensivo a otro; una figura más pequeña opacando su lucidez. Bucky se mantenía rígido, carácter escéptico y desorientado. Eran incapaces de eludir la ilusoria escena, paralizados por un sentimiento inefable que, disfrazado de miedo, era la realización de la ilusión tantas veces acallada, brizna de —des—esperanza. Steve había conformado en Tony un filtro a la percepción del hombre a su frente, Bucky igual sus ojos discípulos de una nueva visión.

Visiones, vistas enmarcadas en los portarretratos que decoran la casa. Primero la cámara instantánea, después la afición de Peter. El preservado primer retrato: medio dedo de Peter tapando la lente, herramientas y piezas esparcidas por la alfombra de la habitación de Shuri, una tablet con contenido ilegible y el pie de Shuri con las uñas recién esmaltadas. Siempre corrobora proveer de suficiente papel fotográfico, que acrecenta el álbum de memorias —el que tiene espacio, el otro está bien resguardado en el armarios— y, las más preciadas, las conserva en su álbum privado. Más pequeño, pero más relevante.

Diversas temáticas. Paisajes bellos, el amanecer de Wakanda durante una misión de Bucky, prolongada más de lo previsto; imágenes en el hogar, una fotografía tomada por Steve, él durmiendo en el regazo de Tony, con una protectora mano en su cabello y expresión igualmente reposada; visitas de sus amigos, Thor animando a Quill a posar como él para la cámara —siempre reirá por la molesta mirada que Quill le dirige a Thor, sosegado—; triunfos tecnológicos, unas zapatillas de aeropropulsión discretas; y otras muchas circunstancias ordinarias extraordinarias, una mancha en el baño con forma de araña que resultó ser verdaderamente una.

— ¿Señor St-

Equilibrio aturdido en brazos apresándole, temblorosos; movimientos erráticos. Peter en la conmoción de un estribillo conformado por gracias, plegarias y menciones a una quimera renunciada, Tony presa de la emoción e histeria, risa nerviosa. Algo más mayor, quizá su voz o su cuerpo, una marca de crecimiento en Peter. No vestía el traje de la Araña de Hierro, por lo que pediría perdón de haberla dejado en el _otro mundo_ horas después, solo un pantalón marrón y camiseta gris, al igual que Bucky. Lágrimas de júbilo, algarabía de risas.

La presteza de Tony resaltando la dilación de Steve. Bucky se acercó cauto, escrutándole y perdiendo el aliento. Expresión inaudita espejo, en ambos, gran abanico de sentimientos entremezclado y revuelto. Steve creyó estar ante un espejismo, y no hubiera sido la primera vez. Daban pasos lentos, inseguros de cómo actuar, mirándose a los ojos en todo y ningún momento. La distancia se reducía, eterna e indecisa. Para cuando estaban cara a cara y no podían despegar su mirada del otro, el rostro de Bucky brilló con el hallazgo del deseo hogareño, y Steve temblaba, lágrimas conteniéndose en ambos, emoción arrolladora.

— ¿Bucky? —Quiso cerciorar una voz que no creyó suya.

Y la sonrisa de _él_ estaba afectada por su voz. —Te amo tanto, Steve. Como no te haces ni una idea.

Dicción elocuente que era expresada con franqueza incuestionable. Steve en su hombro lacrimando, sonriendo, sin tener ni _puta idea_ de _qué cojones está pasando_. Pero se aferraba a ello, omitiendo la voz de la razón que aseguraba inverosimilitud, sentidos reiterando la realidad de Bucky, del Bucky que amaba y a quien tanto quería, quien había muerto dos veces y ambas había resurgido, quien le guardaba el mismo secreto que le había guardado a él.

Desde su hombro, conectó su mirada con la de Tony, quien se separaba reticente del adolescente, mudo ante el suceso. Sonrió a Tony, y Tony a él, y fue entonces cuando percibió la realidad; bajo sus manos el pelo castaño de _Bucky_ , el brazo de metal de _Bucky_ , la piel de _Bucky_. No era otra ilusión. Era, en efecto, _la_ Ilusión. Con una de sus manos rodeando los brazos de Bucky, la otra sobre su brazo de metal, acarició la extensión del mismo, deleite incauto estimando su mirada gristalina, el frío bajo sus dedos, finalmente enlazándolos con los de su amigo, su compañero, su amor. Su Bucky. Otra mano le sostenía firme en su espalda, manteniéndole cerca. Alzó la mano de metal, asintiendo en dirección a Tony, quien observaba atento, guiando la atención de Peter al suceso tras su espalda.

La sombra de un árbol, grueso y longevo, distrae los rayos de sol que comienzan a ocultarse por el horizonte, incidiendo ajenos a su posición. Anaranjados y grises, rojizos tonos se debaten en las nubes, la llovizna mañanera ya seca. Conversan plácidos, el ánimo más concurrente en Steve que en Bucky, el sosiego al contrario. Temas banales se suceden, un par de ideas para reformar la parte exterior de la casa, opinión sobre la conclusión de la decisión tomada por T’Challa horas atrás, la emoción de Peter al hablarles de que Shuri le dejará acompañarle cuando sea la Pantera Negra. La preocupación de Steve, la despreocupación de Bucky.

—Mañana os toca limpiar a vosotros —le recuerda Steve.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspira Bucky, recordando algo repentino—. ¿No seguirá _eso_ ahí, no?

Produce su entonación y expresión de fingida congoja una risa enérgica, Bucky gira para mirarle, hace un sonido de protesta ante la contestación, pues _Buck, seguirá ahí para siempre_.

Steve acaricia con parsimonia en el pelo y hombros de Bucky, y éste se hace hacia delante, en consonancia con su movimiento hacia abajo peinando los mechones, cediendo los pequeños enredones que pudiera haber. Steve se mueve en armonía, apoyándose en su espalda. Baja una última vez su mano, descansándola en el hombro de Bucky, abrazándole por la espalda y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y el hombro de Bucky, en esa posición su barba rozándole el cuello. Bucky toma sus manos y las besa, girándose levemente con una sonrisa pícara y amante, que le es devuelta, convirtiéndose en una expresión de sorpresa al brusco envite. La dinámica les arrastra a girar una vez y otra, retozando en la hierba ciertamente húmeda, peleando en broma, ensuciando su ropaje. Steve, mofándose, escapa y echa a correr, perseguido en segundos. Serpentean entre los árboles, saltan los charcos de agua y troncos en el camino, en una persecución sin sentido, consentido y sentido por la ventura.

La zona de árboles queda atrás, la casa ya en distinguible. Steve toma revancha, cazando a Bucky lanzándose sobre él, precipitándose al suelo hasta quedar medianamente tumbado uno sobre el otro, cercanía aplastándole. Le abraza inmediato, rozando sus narices, y robándole el aliento que no había perdido con la carrera con un beso extenso y profundo, estrechados en el suelo uno al lado del otro. « _Buck,_ » ríe, al separarse « _te amo_ ».

Su voz se convirtió en un hilo insonoro cuando ambos se hicieron hacia delante, Bucky afirmó su cuerpo contra él, Steve reforzó su acercamiento, ambos cerrando sus ojos con las manos enlazadas en medio y sus bocas por encima unidas. Peter no mostró desconcierto por el acto, admiración sin embargo, una demostración de conocer algo que Tony no sabía que sabía. Tony apartó la mirada, sabedor del amor que Steve profesaba a Bucky —ahora también viceversa—, otorgándoles privacidad y llevándose consigo a Peter, Tony complacido en la estima comprendida por la eterna condena reiterada por Steve de no haberle confesado una verdad tan manifiesta, de no haber pronunciado por miedo, ahora innecesario. No ante él; no ante el nuevo mundo.

El regreso de Bucky conllevó, nuevamente, el cese de la demanda de sus aportaciones, meramente alegóricas, que la reina Ramonda les había solicitado en pro de evitar reclamaciones de los nativos. La actividad del Lobo Blanco, protector de Wakanda, en consonancia con el regreso de T’Challa, contribuía a la predisposición de su estadía sin precedente mayor que tal, habiendo demostrado ser ciudadanos fieles y merecedores de acogida. Ambos se negaron.

Steve, acompañado en muchas ocasiones por Bucky, coopera en las granjas de rinocerontes cercanas a su zona. La fuerza y destreza de ambos alivian el trabajo común que llevan a cabo, recibiendo un salario acorde por ello. Destacan entre los compañeros wakandianos, siendo blancos como la leche y, en el caso de Steve, dificultades con el idioma. Tony y él ya se defienden un poco en el habla, más o menos leer. Bucky presta su ayuda para enseñarles, más que ellos tratando de aprender. Peter es, sin duda, quien más ha avanzado en esto, ya pudiendo hablarlo con soltura, aún mejorándolo.

Tony ocupa sus días entre dar clases, caminando por la ciudad de escuela en escuela, entre inglés e informática y cualquier campo en el que se le requiera. También desarrolla tecnología, mayormente estudiando la mente de Visión, junto a Shuri y Peter, quienes revolotean a su alrededor, llenándole de preguntas y juveniles sugerencias disparatadas.

El Palacio Real les recibió con inusitadas, mayores noticias, alicientes de un fervor enardeciente, sensibilidad pletórica, desbordantes de sentimientos contradictorios. Los años pasados, encontrados superados, superados por el reencuentro. Héroes, conocidos y otros no tanto, se conglomeraban en el Palacio entre la coexistencia de vivos y otros que creyeron no estarlo. La reina sin poder alguno más que abrazar a sus hijos, ambos, vivos, su expresión estoica siempre portada cedida para dar la bienvenida.

En cuestión de irrisorias horas la Milano compartía pista con un avión wakandiano, recién regresado de su viaje exprés a Nueva York. Anunciaron los héroes allí lo acaecido mediante un comunicado tan parco en palabras como excedente en información. Se buscaban entre ellos, sus entidades de héroe en un segundo plano, primordial la búsqueda de compañeros y amigos entre los regresados y lágrimas.

— ¿¡Quién ha hecho esto!? —Alguien instó a aclarar la cuestión que todos deseaban poner nombre y dispensar gracias.

Nébula anunció, alto y claro, bajando la cabeza sutilmente en señal de respeto hacia él.

Si por su pretensión hubiera sido, habría huido del devastado Titán —de la consecutiva Tierra tras auxiliar al terrano—, habríase espantado del dolor como siempre había hecho. Alejarse de las personas para evitar sofocarse en la soledad del estar rodeada. No era diestra en cuestión de relaciones, menos formar lazos sentimentales, impericia harto acentuada entonces por la pérdida de lo único que albergaba su metálico corazón. Pero jamás, contrario a su actuación acostumbrada, llevó a cabo la evasión supuesta; no sola, de nominar el proceder como tal. Thor, personaje cuya historia —captada de soslayo y sin intención— empatizó con su juicio, siendo propuesta e insistida en acompañarle junto a Rocket en la Milano. No eran Guardianes de la Galaxia, no ellos dos al menos, pero aceptó en súbita irreflexión, inconsciente de haber tomado una decisión inequívoca. Nunca dejó de acompañarles, a pesar de al arribar en tierra siempre desaparecer hasta el regreso a la hora acordada junto a la nave. Puntual como el reloj que Rocket, casi seguro, sospecha integra su mecanismo. Taciturna, elude menos hoy la conversación enmudecida ayer.

Drax le aplaudió con, de poder ser, más orgullo aún. En él, alto y significante, se aunaba satisfacción y melancolía al observarles. Sus sentimientos, sus acciones, sus personas. Apreciaba la consecuencia de su decisión, sin exceder su regocijo más allá del resultado concerniente; dispensándose, sin embargo, la seguridad de su elección. Steve avanzó unos pasos hacia él, afirmando su dirección a Tony y juntos agradecer la nueva bienvenida que Bucky y Peter era posible recibían, las presentaciones pertinentes como nunca pudieron hacerse.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias por esto, amigo —comenzó Tony. Thor se volteó, solemne y cortés, hacia él—, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

Thor atendió en su dirección, dispuesto pero no hallando una respuesta. Dedicó unos segundos a escrutarles, tornando su mirada a Bucky y Peter sin dejar de estar encarado a ellos, evitando así hacerles sentir ignorados. Peter vociferó su gratitud, coreada por otros, entre ellos los Guardianes que celebraban, abrazaban y gritaban invitando a Nébula al jolgorio, asintiendo a ellos con el semblante considerado y medido, que ocultaba y revelaba al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para compensarte? —Consultó Steve, no queriendo desestimarle con la extrañeza que su comportamiento le provocaba—. No creo que nada sirva para pagarte esto.

Meditó su solicitud, manteniéndoles en una nueva espera paciente, bajando su objetivo visual a sus manos entrelazadas. Encontró al subir su mirada, Tony orgullo prominente, Steve ligero sonrojo al advertir la satisfacción manifestada en Thor.

—No requiero ni aceptaré otra satisfacción otra que no sea vuestro juramento de bienestar y felicidad —concluyó, el fantasma de una sonrisa aguardando una respuesta.

Compartieron sus miradas el desconcierto ante la firme, inamovible petición. Las manos de ambos se apretaron al dirigir sus pensamientos al mismo reparo, misma clamada respuesta siendo rogada en silencio. Steve —se— acompañaba ya al amor de su vida, a la par conjunto e inseparable de otro descubierto en el camino. Tony, búsqueda previa exhaustiva, infructuosa, aceptaba la memoria de Pepper, y la reivindicación de la palabra que a ella le hizo prometer, él había cumplido.

Las manos se afianzaron, indecisos de armar una suficiente oración sucinta.

—No hallo modo de interpretar vuestro silencio y facciones disconforme a una garantía hacedera —cooperó Thor, haciendo de Steve un sonrojo mayor y de Tony convicción perpetuarse—. Ansío y deseo a vosotros la mayor de las correspondencias.

Tony —inestimable la sensibilidad tocada— volvió a sentir sus ojos empañarse y Steve lo atrajo consigo, igualmente emocionado. Thor quiso retornar a la escena frente a sus ojos, en esta ocasión interrumpido por un hechicero y un rey, quienes no concebían agradecimiento suficiente para gratificar aquello.

_Un hechicero y un rey_.

Nada restaba ya a Thor, más que aguardar su propia muerte aún lejana en advenir. No la perseguía tampoco, si bien era cierto su anhelo del tiempo apresurarse a acontecer. Rocket, asumiendo la capitanía de la Milano, no hesitó su determinación sobre el camino a tomar, pero desconocía la explicación de tales coordenadas y movimientos, indeterminados y constantes. Impedidos por el desconocido propósito de Thor, aceptándolo sin oposición, no disfrutaron descanso mayor que la monótona estupefacción de los primeros días. Viajaban constantemente y sin apremio, con determinación pertinaz hacia los nuevos parajes que Thor hallaba necesidad de acudir. Siempre otro lugar, siempre otra persona.

Los confines del espacio habían recibido su pasar errar firme y resonante allá donde arribaba, huellas declarantes de sus intenciones. Thor se había encaminado hacia Thanos, sin aprensión ni reparo. Determinante. El gigante le había contemplado indiferente, desde su resguardo en el mundo que Thor había localizado tras muchas preguntas y enfrentamientos. La estela le habría advertido a Thanos sus intenciones mucho atrás, parte de la —no—planificación de Thor. Nunca había sido su objetivo mantenerse oculto. No hubo barreras suficientes para detener su avance, indiscreto.

El hacha de guerra en su espalda, displicencia de enfrentarse en su corazón.

—Tráeles de vuelta —fue su sentencia.

Si le costaba la vida, la cobraría al fin.

—La mitad del mundo, completamente al azar —recibió como respuesta.

Habría escupido en ella, de ser tangible. Una nimiedad tan insignificante como una oración de endeble significado. De moral endeble dueño.

—Tu vida no es equivalente. Eres más longevo, y más poderoso —arguyó Thanos, despertada no obstante su intriga.

Thor estaba cansado. _Muy_ cansado. Ya nada importaba, más que lo que pudiera procurar a quienes verdaderamente disponían un bien. En otro tiempo habría intentado negociar con Thanos, evidenciarle que el mundo no excedía de personas, sino carecía de recursos, pero Thor estaba _cansado_. De extenuarse en hacer ver la realidad, de vagar creyendo mentiras que ya no iba a creer, de pelear guerras sin sentido.

—Si crease más recursos, otros los acapararían anegándolos al resto —fueron las palabras de Thanos, a su último intento de ser un héroe.

Y Thor, cansado, no peleó más. Para entonces, el propósito de Thanos se estaba cumpliendo. No hubo más guerra. Thanos vive. Ellos también. La voluntad con la que concluyó su plan, otorgada a quienes verdaderamente merecían ser obsequiados con ella. Su conciencia persiste tranquila a pesar de lo accedido. No importa ya. Thor está _cansado_ , de muchas cosas. Pero máxime de que, después de tantos siglos en la turbación de esperanzas decaídas siempre rebrotadas con la fe de un cambio, su optimismo detuviera su rebrotar. Ególatras altaneros, egoístas carroñeros, tomando a quienes merecen estima, llevándoles a la perdición del voraz, veraz individualismo. Ayudó, no a sus amigos, sino a justos que no meritaban tal tormento de la pérdida. Jamás podría arrepentirse de ello.

Thor consideró sus posibilidades, buscando una solución. Finalmente alcanzaron un acuerdo.

—Dame tres días —concretó Thanos, consintiendo su propuesta—. Concluye, _héroe_ Thor, ¿estás seguro de aceptar este trato?

Sopesó lo que había visto y vivido en los últimos años. Las acciones de sus conocidos, de y con quienes había tratado a lo largo de su edad longeva. Las acciones de quienes hacen mal en el mundo, del cuál no sabe a ciencia cierta cuán merece la pena cuidar y cuán renegar de él. El mundo donde coexisten sus protectores y sus destructores. Por supuesto que estaba seguro. No obstante, su semblante no mostró alegría alguna por la resolución de su propósito, tampoco desagrado. Ojalá haber conseguido ayudar a todos, hubiera sido el paradigma de la fortuna en su intento de cometer una heroicidad que ya no le interesaba. Pero Strange solo había encontrado un Universo en el que triunfasen sobre Thanos, y no es este. Este es el Universo en el que Thor, Dios del Trueno y de la Pérdida, al parecer, está _cansado._ Y en el que ya no es un héroe. No más.

—Como sea.

Lo que para Thor fue un peso más que cargaría sobre sus hombros, sería nada junto al lastre de permanecer con vida cuando no lo requería más. Ya no quedaba nadie a su lado, demasiadas personas inmóviles en la imposibilidad de un regreso.

Muchas personas por las que Thor no pudo hacer nada. Pepper, los hijos de Clint.  
Gamora.

Loki.

Ante él, se recreaba en las interacciones acogedoras entre el resto; fuertes abrazos, lágrimas de alegría, gozando de existencia y encuentros venturosos. Estoico, sin jactarse ni menospreciarse; por parte mayor satisfecho con el resultado de sus actos, por otra...

Quill observaba impasible los reencuentros a grito en alto, atención y acogidas, unos con otros en dichosa armonía. Los Guardianes vociferaban y se aglomeraban indistintos a quien fuese el compañero, aún inauditos. Llamaron su atención cuando advirtieron a Quill no compartir el contento. Alarmados, tomaron consideración de su búsqueda en los alrededores, concluyendo la misma con la pétrea resolución de una funesta falla.

En los ojos de Quill, Thor vio reflejados su propia desesperación, su propio miedo, y su propia pérdida.

Mantis se echó a llorar, envolviéndole con sus brazos, falta de prudencia. Quill no correspondió ni desechó su acción, anquilosado en la aprensión por aprehensión. Drax, expresión impávida caída por el pesar de la pérdida, dio unas palmadas en su hombro, resignándose a aceptar la realidad perpetua. Rocket subió al hombro de Groot, crecido desde la última vez, expresión de derrota. « _Yo soy Groot_ », exhaló.

Mantis distanció su descompostura para alentar la mesura de Thor encaminándose a ellos. Los ojos vidriosos de Quill no admitían aclararle el instante, indiferente a su acercamiento y posibilitando un acceso a él. La rudeza que hubiera esperado de Thor jamás percutió, en su lugar el apoyo de una mano en su hombro demostrando comprensión de lo incomprensible.

—No existe solución para quienes no perecieron convertidos en polvo —fue su aclaración, expresada con falsa dureza, propia de quien trata de ocultar pesadumbre propia. Propio dolor.

Quill alzó, en su primer movimiento, la mirada al Dios inmutable junto a él, y por primera vez, comprendió en verdad lo que Thor sentía; distinguió mil quinientos años pesando sobre su espalda, pérdidas que hubo relatado sin la expresión que tan claramente leía ahora en él. No pronunció palabra, tampoco movió un músculo; tan solo se estimaron, dilatando tal valoración hasta que fue incómodo y Quill percató la obligación de apartarse. Thor la devolvió contemplativa al mundo ante sus ojos. El único por el que un sacrificio tal merecía perder la honra.

Comparten una relación peculiar. Thor, contadas las sonrisas que ofrece. En especial, ese enigmático, tenue gesto que alza los bordes de sus labios y entorna sutilmente los ojos, que presenta cuando les observa comedido sin interactuar más de lo preciso, destilando orgullo y beneplácito. Después la otra sonrisa, en compañía de sus allegados —nunca erróneo afirmar ser Quill el mayor receptor de esta—, ante ciertos comportamientos que agradece en su presencia o comentarios jocosos, en suma, el proceder automático de ellos. No es ni con mucho el mismo Thor de años atrás, no tantos en realidad para la vastedad de su vida, pero cuyos últimos tiempos de su existencia han determinado un carácter grave y austero. Más maduro, aún conservando la pequeña fragilidad de su seriedad, característica de él. Hace mucho que no le escuchan reír con la potencia del pasado.

Comentaron cierta observación tomada durante la visita hace un mes, asueto de una semana, de los Guardianes en la Tierra. Presentes Drax y Mantis, contrariaban sus propias conjeturas.

—No es suficiente para él —aseguraba Drax—. Él es un hombre fuerte, valiente y muy guapo. Y Quill no.

— ¡No digas eso, Drax! —Había reclamado Mantis—. ¡Hacen tan buena pareja! Deberían dejarse guiar un poco más por sus corazones, ambos podrían ser felices si lo hicieran. Se necesitan.

Discutieron insistentes en reiterativas explicaciones faltas de profundización, evidenciando no ser la primera vez que concurrían al tema. Comprendieron que protagonizaban el secreto a voces, sospechado y omiso por todos los Guardianes. Los fundamentos de tales sospechas se gestaban en los —manifiestos— gestos con que se agraciaban exclusivos al otro; comentarios cercanos, cercanos contactos físicos —quizá menos evidentes, pero perceptibles—, perceptibles miradas elocuentes, elocuentes llamados. Llamárase amor siempre, de afecto amistoso o querencia amante, indistinto.

Llamáranse las llamas de la pira junto al río, uno junto a otro. Peleando por un raudo robo de Quill al emparedado, llamando la atención de los presentes, replicándose comportamientos absurdos, mirándose fijamente con una referencia a ellos exclusiva que calla y motiva sonrisa a ambos, induciendo a Thor ofertarle porciones constantes servidas en la propia boca.

—Yo soy Groot —confesó Groot, cierto apuro por su declaración. Ambos habían acudido a Nueva York, programada visita al resto.

Mantis asintió a su comentario.

—Yo también la hecho de menos, Groot —afirmó Rocket—. Pero tienes razón, todos queremos que Quill sea feliz con él.

Eliminada su cohibición previa por la revelación de su ambición, esperanzó en Groot confianza en sus presuposiciones, al aclarar la plausible expectativa de encontrar a papá nuevamente feliz. Recuerdan la memoria de mamá, fechas señaladas especialmente, pero a su juicio papá debe continuar con su vida, y Thor le es su candidato predilecto.

La soledad, a Thor, le engulle. Nunca acostumbrado a ella, ahora que ha de estarlo, desconoce si la desea con aún mayor vehemencia o la rechaza completamente. Es una de las causas por las que el temperamento y comportarse de Quill le es agradable, único capaz de comprenderle. Él perdió también gran parte de su vida en aquel mal sino, y sin embargo, accedió a compartir lo que restaba aún con él, e incluirle como parte de lo que ellos son, que no son solo los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Como ser que meritaba ayuda, le incomoda no haber podido incluir a Gamora, de quien le ha hablado en numerosas ocasiones, en aquel trato. De sus mil quinientos años muchas veces se pregunta cómo en tan pocos todo ha podido cambiar tanto, desde una vida de lujo y divinidad al retiro de sus días. Su familia parte ya del Universo. Comprende y conoce todo, las consultas introspectivas únicamente recreadas para compendiar lo conocido.

Solo regresaron a la Tierra una vez, entonces. Visitaron amigos y compañeros. Thor no es feliz, Quill tampoco. Pero la evolución de sus conductas muestra mayor serenidad y favorables perspectivas. Respeto mutuo, a pesar de en alba pelear como animales y discutir constantemente sobre menudencias; en el ocaso apoyándose y manteniéndose cerca. Las afirmaciones de los demás Guardianes en ningún punto incorrectas, en ambos la afinidad, en ambos la reticencia, que incluso ellos en la Tierra, aguardan que superen pronto, reaparecer la felicidad de sus días.

No divulgaron el informe del suceso hasta el día siguiente, exhaustos y aún aturdidos. Sobrevino después las conferencias de grandes organizaciones y estados, para entonces la Milano habiendo abandonado el lugar. Ningún Guardián renegó de Thor o Nébula acompañarles, el primero habiendo entrado a la nave con despedidas a medias realizadas. Ella aún hoy no se reconoce como Guardiana, viajando con ellos sin molestar demasiado.

Excentricidad, locura con la revelación del regreso de los héroes perdidos en batalla. Diversidad de opiniones, optimistas y otras no tanto; expresivos y conmocionados, quejas y controversia también, cuestionaban por qué solo ellos habían regresado y no el resto de sus familias. « _Nada pude hacer por ellos_ », había declarado Thor, horas atrás, sin dar más explicación, y sin disponerse a responder. Ellos no podían explicarlo tan fríamente. Les acusaban de falsos héroes, farsantes por su incapacidad para responder sus peticiones, siendo la realidad, que ellos mismos desconocían la misma. La cuestión ha ido desvaneciéndose con el tiempo, aún restan personas que aquejan de pérdida y buscan razón, que no van a encontrar. Thor, en propio juramento, jurado será de llevarse consigo el secreto a la tumba.

El avión de regreso a Nueva York partió horas después de la Milano, el anochecer encima. Los medios de comunicación retransmitían el impacto, en casos demasiados alcanzando incluso el renacer de una esperanza por un, ahora comprendido de ese modo, factible regreso del polvo a la vida. Sin embargo, Thor, y ellos, y muchos más que no bebían el optimismo popular, entendían que la única vida plausible surgida del polvo era en su acepción más vulgar.

Peter accedió a permanecer en Wakanda por cierto tiempo más, sin exceso pero con explicación. Su no reconocimiento como Vengador, aliado o superhéroe de identidad conocida le permitiría pasar desapercibido en un regreso en solitario, que aceptó aplazar hasta que el escándalo primero se atenuase. No se sentía preparado para darse a conocer, menos después de tal peripecia. Aunque impaciente por el momento de reencontrarse con tía May, comprendía que unas horas más de distancia eran preferibles a despertar sospechas sobre su identidad.

El tiempo les había apremiado a proceder con presteza tras las presentaciones, gracias y reuniones, agotándoseles al momento de preparar el devenir de la noche. Les fue propuesto el hacer noche en el Palacio, negándose entre el deseo de Bucky de regresar a su hogar y el trajín constante e incómodo allí. Peter les acompañaba indeciso de qué hacer o dónde ir, a petición implícita de Tony, quien había tenido que lidiar entre permanecer con Peter en Palacio o proponerle acompañarles. Impronunciable el apartarse. Entonces Peter se había acobardado un poco, creyendo ser una molestia, Bucky le hubo alentado con empeño, Steve confortándole al explicar que había espacio suficiente y en ningún caso era un inconveniente.

Primera sorpresa, siguiente reconocimiento; Bucky conocía el emplazamiento de la casa, mas no la misma al divisarla. Steve le aclaró, cierta inquietud por su reacción pero denotando seguridad, que habían vivido en ella desde _entonces_. No hubo una contestación explícita, más que un asentimiento desprovisto de problemática.

Sin embargo, la simple conformidad primera mutó en complacencia sorpresiva. Para Bucky, la vivienda que ya nombraba _su hogar_ antes de que Steve y Tony la ocupasen, había sido acomodada con la consumación de ese vacío que, por sí solo, jamás había podido ocupar. Experimentaba en el aire la vida, de otros la esencia; colonia áspera y no obstante, dulce, atenuada por las horas, el carboncillo reposando sobre un cuaderno en el estante, también comida que Steve recordó, estaba dispuesta para calentarse. _Hogar_. Se adentró, redescubriendo su propia casa, advirtiendo los cambios —mejoras— acaecidos en ella. Steve volvió a disculparse, malentendiendo su escrutinio como negativo o reprochante.

—No pasa nada —apresuró a aclarar, con una sonrisa aligerando el ambiente—, me gusta.

No es una casa pequeña, tampoco un palacio, pero no les es relevante. T’Challa ha explicado a Bucky que cualquier ayuda que requieran para la misma, pueden contar con su apoyo. Tony y Steve la ampliaron al segundo año de convivencia, alegando espacio necesario y confort. Cuenta con dos habitaciones, tres considerando el trastero. El salón es algo más grande, la cocina se reconstruyó completamente para abrir una despensa. Dos baños en el único pasillo que conjunta las estancias. Diáfana, claraboyas se suceden en el techo de un solo piso; ventanas grandes cubiertas por dobles cortinas. A través de ella, la luz lejana de la ciudad, la quietud del ruido animal.

Entre Bucky y Steve construyeron cierta idea del primero, bajo la atenta y guía mirada de Tony, quien había concebido los planos a partir de esbozos del segundo. En ocasiones cenan fuera, un tejado protege de las inclemencias del tiempo o el sol, mientras la brisa incide sin exagerada potencia. La decoran una mesa de madera, una hamaca, un banco del mismo estilo y dos mecedoras que no combinan. Las sillas plegables y la extensión de la mesa, resguardadas en el trastero, solo las han utilizado dos veces, cuando les visitaron los Guardianes, y el día que Rhodes, Sam, Natasha, Wanda y los demás aceptaron su invitación. Bruce, supuesta negación, sorprendió al día de celebración entre congratulaciones y lágrimas enternecidas, T’Challa desatendiendo junto a Shuri por unas horas sus quehaceres. Les había insistido en que la ceremonia podía ser verídica, legítima, no había prohibición alguna en Wakanda, rechazada por Tony con argumento de efectiva inutilidad. Igualmente, a pesar de la falta de algunos amigos, May excusándose —aerofobia; sigue pidiendo perdón por no poder visitarles— o Thor, Quill y los Guardianes lejos de allí, fue un día memorable.

Memorado y perpetuado en la favorita instantánea de Peter. La mesa extendida, sin platos pero migas de pan decorando el mantel, iluminada por la luz del patio y un par de faroles. Todos aparecen en ella, satisfechos y agradecidos. Rhodes comenta algo con Tony, quien ríe estridente por un chiste malísimo por el cuál, Clint golpea la mesa lacrimando de risa. Tony está seguro en el regazo de Steve, cuyo brazo ciñe su cintura, con un kit de herramientas abierto en la mesa realizando unos arreglos imprevistos y sencillos al brazo de Bucky, sobre el tablero. Éste permanece ajeno a su alrededor, el otro brazo de Steve inconscientemente enlazado con el suyo. Bruce procura mantenerse despierto en el hombro de Natasha, completamente despierta, conversando animadamente con Sam y ellos. T’Challa y Strange saludan en el fondo de la imagen, Shuri sonríe pícara sin dejar de deliberar con Wanda —breve vistazo a la cámara, rictus automático de sonrisa—, y Visión, despreocupado, sobre la evolución de éste.

Peter agradeció abochornado la invitación a Palacio, porque _Shuri, para, no quiero traumarme, por favor_ , y el subsiguiente _no, a mi no me hace grac-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_ La noche tan productiva como el día, otra de sus fotografías preferidas de la misma. Un intento de selfie, él mirando a cualquier lugar menos el objetivo y Shuri luchando por deshacerse una trenza. Se puede dilucidar en una esquina un bol de palomitas, la imagen torcida completamente. Estaban de pijamada, haciendo maratón de películas o de guía para todos los Vengadores perdidos que acudían al cuarto de Shuri buscando el suyo. Shuri vestía la sudadera de capucha de orejas de gato y Peter la camiseta de « _I survived my trip to Wakanda_ » —edición cancelada—.

Noche de regocijo.

Paladeaba el reencuentro con su hogar, hallada serendipia inefable, en los objetos que aderezaban el ambiente, cuyos dueños habían impreso su firma en ellos. Entró en la habitación primera, y principal. La única cama en ella, alta y espaciosa —más de la que él había utilizado—, una túnica azul desordenada sobre ésta. Pantalones oscuros, perfectamente doblados sobre una silla aledaña al armario. Impronta complacencia, agradable sensación. Sospechas —esperanzas— incitaban su pensamiento. El cuarto siguiente después, certitud y anhelos haciéndose realidad. Una estancia y otra se diferenciaban en aquello que exhibían; cotidiano progreso, inútil estancamiento. No descuidada, por supuesto, pero falta de actividad que la asolaba en vacío, como un espacio destinado al titubeante destino.

Volvió su mirada a Steve y Tony, ambos incapaces de interpretar la mirada certera. Para ambos quizá fuese la conjetura, la sorpresa de haber relegado la cama antigua a ese cuarto; quizá fuese, a ideas de Tony, la invasión ilícita que había hecho; quizá fuese, a ideas de Steve, los cambios tras su ausencia, o el sobrecogimiento primero actual.

—Dormís juntos —observó Bucky, sin denotar sorpresa, sorpresa provocando.

Steve quiso poder, en ese momento, leer su mente, tratando averiguar cómo juzgaba la revelación. Tony, sin concebir comportamiento adecuado ante él, le paralizaba la aprensiva mezcla del creer su molestia con él, con quien no tenía ningún lazo afectivo, haber morado en su casa como si realmente fuese suya. Y no pudiera haber sido golpe más fuerte en la realidad de tal afirmación, Tony al haberse dejado llevar por el primario comportamiento de querencia al hogar, _sentir_ tras esas paredes y bajo ese techo el potencial de una casa que había nombrado como suya. La semilla de duda plantada ya en el momento de la reaparición, depuesta en la algazara tardía, germinada entonces como miedo al abandono, imposible de anunciar. Imposible de renunciar.

La pregunta enmudecida fue puesta en boca por Bucky, resolviéndola estipulando a ellos dormir como hasta ahora hubieran hecho, y a Peter la cama que fuese suya, el segundo cuarto. Negativa general, Steve especialmente, quien no dudó en retraer la serenidad y fuerza ante ninguno de los presentes —Peter siquiera—, reclamándole su vehemente capricho, pretérito anhelo inviable de más posponer, confesar necesidad de permanecer cercanos y dormir por vez primera, sin reparo ni atadura, con pactada ligadura, compacta implicación.

—Dormiré en el sofá —resolvió Tony.

Steve apreció con cautela su sentencia, a priori ningún sentimiento esclarecido. Y Steve conocía aquella capa de estoicidad, indicio de perjuiciosas preguntas, suspicacias respondidas con una supuesta correcta respuesta incorrecta. No manifestaba tristeza ni felicidad con sus palabras, apatía aparente, no más allá de la expresión afirmativa de una oración enunciativa. Y, sin embargo, un temor implícito por el que Tony vaticinaba —ya iniciaba— congoja y soledad.

— ¡No, Tony! —Urgió a detener, apresando su brazo, sin saber cómo continuar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Rememoraba los inicios que fue su amistad, consiguiente separación por ineptitud y actos ahora anecdóticos. Entonces el amor de su vida se había desvanecido, el reencuentro, Tony compartiendo su tesitura; por ello nunca se habrían permitido pender del otro, ninguno afrontándose preparado para ello. Y sin embargo, antítesis de la soledad conjunta, eso mismo habían alcanzado, aunque ninguna palabra de amor creyesen haberse otorgado. No había más, al parecer. Solo convivían, se ayudaban, se abrazaban y daban apoyo. Dormían juntos, se tomaban de la mano. Se daban un beso como despedida, o al encontrarse. O al sentir la necesidad de hacerlo, como cuando Tony marchaba al Palacio, o como cuando Steve iba a trabajar. O como cuando se rezaban palabras laudatorias, alentadoras, amatorias al hacer el amor.

Oh.

Cuánto amor podían haber hecho —accesorio coito— en el desarrollo de sus desavenencias y, en verdad, afectos, a pesar de las baldías trabas que él mismo se había impuesto en honor a una creída afrenta a Bucky, extraviada en pro de continuación.

Recordaba aún Steve el día que el recuerdo le sintió morir, entrar en casa tras ayudar en la granja de rinocerontes en la tarde. Siempre encontraba a Tony a esas horas, bien limpiando y ordenando, bien relajándose y manejando algún artilugio moderno —Steve a día de hoy sigue requiriendo ayuda con algunas tecnologías—. Aquel día, tumbado sobre el sofá.

No que realmente la situación excediese fuera de lo común, Tony había tomado la costumbre de aprovechar su ausencia para tomar una pequeña siesta, puntuales días inexactos. El percance se debía a la ropa con la que estaba envuelto. Para su desgracia —o fortuna— Tony despertó con su llegada, alarmándose al no recibir respuesta a su saludo, sino a un Steve pálido y desalentado, incapaz de ocultarlo. Era la ropa de Bucky. En concreto, un mantón azul que solía anudarse al hombro para ocultar el metal. Tony no conocía tal, lo había encontrado en el armario del cuarto pequeño, junto a otras prendas de la misma índole. Steve le aseguró, ligeramente azorado, que no había sido más que la conmoción primera, cerciorándole de no ser una molestia, al contrario, darle una utilidad. Por entonces, fe perdida en el regreso de su dueño.

—Perdón, yo... Lo mejor será que vuelva a Palacio y acepte la invitación de dormir allí, aquí moles-

—Detente ahí, hijo —frenó Bucky, posando una mano en su hombro—. Peter, tú te quedarás con la habitación pequeña, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Bucky y Peter nunca se han extendido en demasía sobre lo acontecido do quiera su historia se diese, la «dimensión» —si es que otra es— que conocen como el _otro mundo_. Formulan tal expresión siempre para referirse a ese lugar, inexacta su existencia ni localización. Las informaciones que dilucidan poco reveladoras, menos relevantes. Poseen cierto conocimiento, como la ropa que cambiaron en algún punto de la historia, al igual que el resto; la desconfianza a un improbable regreso compartida en ambos «mundos». También saben que transcurrió muy poco tiempo hasta que se cruzaron sus caminos, y con certeza, es de lo que más han hablado. Han deducido, más por su palabras y actos en el presente, el fuerte —muy fuerte— lazo entre ellos. Conocen cuantiosa historia, vida y gustos del otro. El amor que Bucky profesaba a Steve, ejemplo, en el júbilo demostrado por Peter. También fue él el primero en comprender la relación entre Bucky y Tony, abriéndole los ojos a Steve, quien tachaba de mera fantasía producto de su inventivo arte, en forma de retratos con hipotéticas poses, besos y cuerpos y amor e ilusión.

El arte producto de un amor avizorado —quizá real, quizá imaginado—, impropio; parejas fantásticas e individuos ajenos al propio ser. Y sin embargo, surtido de corazón y arrojo, ninguno mayor despojo, que plasmarlo.

Fue suya, en verdad, la primera piedra de los cimientos; la propuesta. Tony escrutó con detenimiento, incertidumbre, la reacción de Bucky ante la sugerencia de Steve. Era su hogar, y era su amado. ¿Él? Un intruso. Que sentía parte de su querer aquel hogar, y aquel amado. ¿Sería en verdad la cama suficientemente grande? Steve, incapaz de considerar la distancia como posibilidad, independientemente de quien de ellos, no era su solución la mejor ni única posible, pero entonces, la más viable. Un acoger grato de la propuesta por parte de Bucky; un detener atónito de su temor por parte de Tony.

Las horas de cuestionamiento y reparo, transcurridas en el interior de una cama que albergaba sus pensamientos, trasmutadas en horas de armonía y retiro.

Hubo alguna vez palabras y perdones, necesarias e innecesarios, el pasado y el Soldado de Invierno y tanto de aquello cuya relevancia se pulverizó. Intrascendencia presente, no cuando se abrazan al dormir o cuando Bucky le incita a bañarse con él, desnudándole y desnudándose en cuerpo y mente, dejar al aire y río vestir su piel. Tal práctica no es gusto de Steve, a diferencia de Tony, cuya vergüenza personal siempre ha sido cuestionable, quien ha comprendido rápido que ningún wakandiano se sentirá azorado o violentado con tal acto. La costumbre wakandiana, especialmente entre los habitantes más alejados de la ciudad, dictamina aprovechar el agua límpida para el aseo y la colada. Frío ni calor, río claro fin. Bucky ha adoptado este hábito, rara vez duchándose en casa. Por el contrario, tomando en el camino una pastilla de jabón, acompaña a Steve a las horas de la tarde pertinentes, generalmente dibujando en la orilla. Le saluda, a él y cuando le acompaña, a Tony, en su regazo curioseando sobre sus dibujos o divagando, probando algún nuevo invento al aire libre, tecleando en su aparato; esperando por él, aunque lo niegue con vehemencia y se haga el remolón ante su petición, en verdad, amando su empeño en acompañarle.

Deposita sus ropas y adulaciones junto a ellos, después se encamina hacia el río. Hace buena temperatura, aunque la proximidad de la estación lluviosa comience a percibirse, bastantes personas le advierten a su paso, intercambiando leves palabras. Sumerge primero todo su cuerpo, el agua no le cubre, posteriormente la cabeza, las hebras castañas quedan aplanadas a su perfil y gotas de agua se deslizan por su torso y brazos cuando vuelve erguirse. Alza la mano, el metal de mateado brillo llama la —esperada— atención a Tony. Desde su sitial de marfil y oro, estructura robusta y respaldo cómodo, se deja izar por su cautivador gesto, dejando un beso en su estimado trono. Sus atavíos caen en el camino de su desnudo, y cuando tantea con su pie el agua, adentrándose, Bucky ya está nadando adentro.

Avanza, primeramente pausado, acuciando después su interne. El agua fresca, límpida a su alrededor, le apremia en un momento a sumergirse, y emerger al siguiente junto a Bucky. Le atrae consigo, guiándole poco a poco lejos de la seguridad de la orilla, donde Tony casi no hace pie y sostiene un apoyo rodeando su cuello. Permanecen así un poco, completamente apoyado en el otro; Bucky le conduce a su libre deseo. Con un ladino ademán, le sorprende salpicándole, Tony toma revancha y comienzan a pelear, turbando el pasar regular del agua y a un grupo de mujeres que se hallan cerca, sin verdadero enojo en el reproche, mostrándose alegres por su dicha.

Steve considera su ventura dichosa en su menos, el deseo primero irrefutable que nunca expresó en alto. La convivencia positiva, mayor soltura de la estimada ardua, no solo respeto sino admiración mutua. Bucky no dudaba en prestar su favor, en cederle su espacio, o en conciliar que el amor de su vida también le amaba a él. Y poco a poco, descubrió la razón de ello. Descubrieron, en verdad. Le agracia con afecto, inclinación de cariño devoto. Steve supone —aunque nunca lo han expresado explícitamente— que Peter suscitó aquella admiración en su estancia en el _otro mundo_ , pues a su llegada, el comportamiento de Bucky con él era innegable desenvuelto para no conocer de él más allá de sus propias palabras. Peter, por su parte, entendió su conducta gestada de la estima primera de Steve.

Tony experimentó la contrariedad del sentirse ajeno y propio en el hogar. Por una parte, correspondiente a su sentido de correspondencia, por otra de discordancia en discordia propia. La vacilación de su pensamiento fue disipada con el pasar de los días, con la realización de las realidades prometidas y halagadas por Steve. Su inseguridad venía del miedo de perderle, pero nunca tuvo que hacerlo. En su lugar, triúnfose la misma con la retribución de más amor.

Altibajos en su calma ante la presencia de Bucky, aplacados por el aliciente de Peter. Cayendo irremediablemente por él cuando, si ya con Steve no hubo haberse dispuesto a transigirlo, con Bucky aún menos hubo debido; titubeos del ayer.

—Te quiero —confiesa, como si nunca lo hubiera dicho, Tony.

Confianza del hoy, al miedo eterno sin temor enfrentado. Soledad, enemigo inicuo abatido en la razón de su constante deseo de compañía, sea bien en el silencio o en la bulla. Pocas son las probabilidades de encontrar a Tony solo, como mucho caminando hacia algún lugar o en la casa, a horas específicas.

Aire fresco, no frígido, acaricia dócil sus cuerpos. Los árboles responden al toque, silbando las hojas que planean en busca de un nuevo destino. Suelo y agua las acogen, junto a otras de otros árboles procedentes.

Se acercan de nuevo a la orilla, sin abandonar su estadía en el agua, permaneciendo a la distancia suficiente para acomodarse sentados y aún les cubra hasta la cintura. Steve, sus trazos últimos perdidos en la escena frente a él, remanga el bajo del pantalón y se acerca a ellos, agradándole la sensación bajo sus pies y la felicidad que emanan parejos. Les alcanza la pastilla de jabón, viendo su acto recompensado con un agradecimiento de Bucky, que deposita un beso en sus labios, mojando un poco la tela de su camiseta al apoyarse en él.

—Ven con nosotros, Steve —atrae, ronronea Tony, abrazado a Bucky. Extiende su mano hacia él, alentándole a unírseles.

Tentado, mira hacia los lados, analizando la cantidad de gente presente, y resuelve negándose. Considerado su pudor a estar desnudo ante desconocidos, quizá se plantearía y cedería a su —propia— pretensión si hubiera menos gente, pero es demasiada. Por el contrario, indica que Peter probablemente ya yerre por casa, y así ir haciendo la cena. Tony insiste una vez más, pero reafirma su decisión y finalmente le dejan marchar.

Bucky cierra los ojos, deleitándose cuando los dedos de Tony enjuagan su cabello mientras lo rocía con su otra mano. Hace lo propio con Tony, quien responde a su tacto apoyándose contra él, preguntándole qué tal fue su última misión. Un éxito, _gracias a tí_ , le adula, el dispositivo perfectamente funcional que él mismo diseñó; y nada complace más a Tony, que saber que ha cooperado. Unos niños corren junto a ellos y les salpican, Bucky excusa a las madres, pues antes ellos las habían importunado. Bucky tantea los labios de Tony y, repitiendo su acción, deslava con cuidado su pelo corto, quien le comenta que va necesitando cortarlo dentro de poco.

Tony, firme decisión, viajó con Peter tres días después a Nueva York.

Se sentía infame ante sus acciones con ella. Para May, el suceso no era más que una analogía, el gato de Schrödinger. Ya de por sí ínfima la información pública, tan solo nombres de héroes regresados en Wakanda y algunos regresados a Nueva York. El nombre de Peter, en ningún lugar. Los Guardianes de los que conocería después, tampoco. Mucho oculto. La única noticia fiel que tenía era el viaje de Peter al interior de una nave sin retorno. Ned consideraba —inútilmente— sus teorías, sin poder comprobarlas. May no concebía ya cómo continuar. Sus constantes, tenaces intentos de tomar contacto con cualquier héroe, exigir una información, imposible. Ninguno estaba abierto a dar. Wakanda descubierta, luchó durante meses por hallar camino allá, desesperada. Incapaz.

Tony no disponía del ánimo ni soporte para regresar a Nueva York, menos lidiar con May. Se culpabilizó de cobarde, sin osadía suficiente para confrontar de nuevo al mundo, menos a ella. « _No ha sido tu culpa, Tony_ », reflexionaba. Steve, siempre. Tenía miedo de provocarla más daño con una sentencia que ni él mismo había conseguido pronunciar, incapaz de exteriorizar una facción sólida ante ella tras lo ocurrido.

« _Mentira_ », reprochaba su conciencia _._ Su temor no era menos que egoísta, todo ello una mentira fundamentada en el pánico a una caída sin retorno, la culpa ineludible que ella tuviera para él. Que merecía. Que era cierta. « _No ha sido tu culpa, Tony_ », repetía, otra noche más, Steve. ¿Podría llegar a creerlo?

May le execró duramente por el tiempo obnubilado en el empeño de conseguir una verdad. A duras etapas, noticias incógnitas y mayor ahogo, completamente sola sin la presencia de Peter, quien era y es todo para ella. Criado en su seno como si de su propio hijo se tratase, criado en la idea de buen corazón y buenas acciones. Criado para integrarle como el honrado joven que cada día emprende, aprende y comprende más, prendado de sapiencia y tolerancia. La noticia del viaje del renunciado Capitán América y Ironman a Nueva York, tanto atrás, revolucionó sus movimientos y actos, suyos y mundiales, tratando de lograr una oportunidad en la que enfrentarse a él.

No lo consiguió.

Tony no logró viabilidad a confrontarla hasta que Peter se removía incómodo entre sus brazos, y hasta que sus problemas, cuya solvencia siempre había fallado con alzar de nuevo una lucha por quienes murieron o morir, se habían resuelto con un regreso inesperado y el cumplimiento de un fausto milagro, obrado por un dios al que desde entonces rezaría la razón de su dicha. Juramento propio —que Steve conocía— concluso, regresó con vida a Peter a los brazos de May, ella entre torpes balbuceos y lágrimas sin encontrar forma de actuar hacia él, si matarle o abrazarle, concluyendo con un abrazo asfixiante el hacer ambas cosas.

Durante ese tiempo mantuvo contacto con Shuri y ellos por el móvil. Cada día se le requería comunicarse con Tony al menos una vez, a peligro de ser saturado de llamadas al día siguiente. Fue en uno de aquellos días, mucho después, que Shuri se lo propuso. No habría otro lugar en el mundo con más tecnología, avances en ciencia ni materiales revolucionarios con los que trabajar y, juntos, progresando de forma que de a uno no conseguirían jamás. A May no le agradó la idea en un primer momento, separarse otra vez de él dificultaba su aceptación. Pero no ataría a su «pequeño Peter», no entorpecería jamás una oportunidad que tanta euforia le provocaba, el deseo de crecer como persona, persona deseosa de verle crecer. Le dejó marchar, con la condición de mantener siempre el contacto.

Fue presentada a Steve y Bucky hace ya dos o tres años, en un viaje a Nueva York. Había hablado alguna vez con ellos, incluso en videollamadas. Por supuesto sabía la identidad del antiguo Capitán América, a Bucky descubriéndole por primera vez, su nombre mera memoria de un suceso televisado. Peter jamás pronuncia nada malo de ellos; por el contrario, siempre con garantía de heroicidad en su estupefacción, sobre los que en un primer momento fueron los amigos de Tony, después sus pareja. May y Tony, perdones y explicaciones ya aceptados y comprendidos, desarrollaron una relación muy cercana, que se ha ido formalizando con el tiempo; los viajes a Nueva York siempre incluyen al menos una visita y cena obligada en Queens. Peter recuerda llamarla cada día, antes de cenar, allí siendo en la tarde; Tony también suele hablar, incluso Steve o Bucky. Le entristece alejarse de su niño-no-tan-niño, pero su bienestar y seguridad de protección, y en sus ojos el brillo de la ilusión no será ella quien se lo quite.

En ocasiones ha regreasdo a Nueva York por periodos largos de tiempo, las últimas veces acompañado por Shuri. May está encantada con su nueva amiga, recibiéndola sin problema alguno en su piso o avergonzando a Peter denotando ingenuidad y preguntando si es su novia. A pesar de cuán tiempo están cercanos, o la afinidad de su relación, no determinan más allá de una muy fuerte amistad, con la que acuden y comparten experiencias, en la aventura de viajar de un lugar a otro como Shuri siempre había querido, denominando suyas muchas casas y pisos, y sin embargo, solo uno y dos hogares.

Propiedades, recuerda Tony. Tantas y tan olvidadas.

A diferencia de lo que había estimado en un inicio —y siendo una preocupación desvanecida en poco tiempo— no echa de menos la Torre, tampoco el Complejo. El espacio más que suficiente, una casa grande y aquel ofrecido por la libertad satisface la ausencia de vastas habitaciones, y añade la presencia constante de lo que siempre faltó; la compañía. A lo mucho siempre fueron Pepper y él, dos en tantos metros cuadrados, Rhodes alguna vez que pasaba la noche, la gente en las fiestas que recuerda sin nostalgia, pero con humor. Las mansiones de Miami, Hawaii... ¿Dónde habrán quedado, más que vendidas u olvidadas? El retiro que siempre deseó, que concibió lujoso en demasía, el anhelo de relajación constante. ¿Qué vive ahora? Nada ha superado el presente conocimiento de saber que siempre habrá alguien en la habitación contigua de la casa.

Industrias Stark es la mayor de las irresolutas cuestiones. Toda duda suscitada sobre el destino de la empresa fue resuelta en el primer viaje a Nueva York. Hasta ese momento, había resignado a dejarla morir, la economía mundial en completa ruina, decidió entonces retirarse de una vida ajetreada. Encontró allí que, aún con dificultades, el comité la había mantenido a flote, tomando el control de lo que él ya no. Aunque resurgió un deseo de conservarla, no se ha planteado siquiera regresar, tal idea le rechaza. Confía suficiente en las personas que integran su comité, si bien en ocasiones corroborando un buen uso de su industria, pero alejado de las ocupaciones mayores. Estable, en el mercado actual. No añora la tecnología, ¡imposible!, Wakanda y, especialmente, los laboratorios de Shuri le proveen de todo lo que pudiera necesitar. La única razón por la que retornaría, sería para decretar su jubilación. Tanto atrás, en su juventud, no hubiera llegado a plantearse ese momento, retirarse del mundo ante las cámaras. Recordaba reiterar que por siempre desearía ser filmado, fotografiado y aparecer en portadas de revistas y televisiones; aunque tampoco ideaba entonces convertirse en héroe, o en salir al espacio, o... Ya es mayor —algo que trata de no pensar, pero lo sabe y acepta—, tiene suficiente dinero, junto a la reputación de héroe. Podría jubilarse por adelantado.

El espejo le devuelve una realidad de la que no puede ni quiere evadir. No es correcto interpretarlo como negativo, pero cuando observa a Bucky y Steve, jóvenes y vivaces juntos, no puede evitar cuestionarse si le soportarán cuando sea mayor, ¿le seguirán queriendo con el tiempo, o se darán cuenta de que solo es una carga? No evade su pensamiento, no obstante tratando de dirigirlo hacia una perspectiva diferente.

El reflejo de sí mismo es, incluso, mucho mejor que años atrás. No hay ojeras bajo los ojos, ha recuperado un brillo que creía perdido, y una sonrisa genuina. Bucky siempre advierte cuando el cauce de su pensamiento torna en, lo que él denomina, una _sandez_. Esos días le persigue y adula más si pudiera, enfocándose en su belleza, en su intelecto, en su buen corazón, en cualquier cualidad que pueda resaltar de él, que no son —al parecer— pocas. Demostraciones de que todo prejuicio suyo es inútil especulación; _jamás te dejaré de querer_ , le recuerda Steve. Bucky no pronuncia un «te quiero» con excesiva facilidad, sin embargo, su infrecuencia es inversamente proporcional a la realidad de sus palabras. Tony no evita, al contrario, de recordarlo a ninguno, tampoco a Peter o May, cuando se despiden, a más tiempo más insistencia. El miedo a desaparecer de nuevo sin decirles a las personas que aprecia que les quiere. Steve ríe con tal comentario, creyéndolo una —en absoluto— exageración.

Sobre Industrias Stark ha sopesado diferentes posibilidades. Desde luego no abandonará la empresa hasta hallar en quién delegarla, tampoco desea intervenir más. Pepper siempre había sido la candidata predilecta, aunque había negado en variadas ocasiones su propuesta. Consideró en algún momento venderla, seductora posibilidad en la que liberaría sus preocupaciones para con ella, pero no con la responsabilidad que delegaría. Quizá deje en su testamento quién ha de heredarla —espera, de todos modos, encontrar a alguien antes—, pero no tiene descendencia en quien entregar.

—Peter.

El aludido se desploma en el colchón. Trata de apaciguar, respiración profunda, un poco sus latidos en descenso, latentes músculos laxos. Mira al techo, de manera indeterminada, cualquier resto de estrés siendo exudado. Thor, quien yace bocarriba en iguales condiciones, le mira, se miran y ríen, contagiándose de él. Ninguno sabe cuál gracia es, agradable en su menos, gratificante sensación.

Serenan paulatinamente sus pensamientos, compás de exhalaciones.

—Alguno tendría que comprobar que Groot no esté trasnochando otra vez con videojuegos —menciona Thor.

Sin respuesta, Quill aún requiere un poco más de aire para procesarla. Bosteza, contagiando su acción a Thor.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —propone Quill.

Cede a su respuesta, consintiéndose a sí mismo tal falta de responsabilidad. Sus respiraciones, cuan plácidas como momentos atrás enérgicas, se aúnan a la liberación desatada en sopor confortable. El aire se entibia; Thor reincide una queja al cubrirles de nuevo con las sábanas. Mantiene una pierna doblada, sobre la tela un brazo apoyado en el torso y el otro bajo esta.

Quill cierra sus ojos, adormecido acariciando su brazo. Delinea sus músculos, sube pausado hasta su hombro, contra donde roza su barbilla. La respiración de Thor se dirige a él unos segundos; vuelve a desaparecer. Otro bostezo le reclama, pero aun así, reúne suficiente esfuerzo para recibir su mirada el intento humilde de las sábanas por reproducir la figura de Thor. Misma que, por fortuna, puede apreciar bajo su tacto.

— ¿Thor? —Suena, algo ronca, extenuada, su voz.

No recibe contestación. Su mirada, perdida en el ventanal, en la vasta oscuridad de estrellas ornada. Continúa su admiración del Universo, perpetuando su atención en el astro mayor que a su vera tantea su atención con pequeñas caricias. Quill se yergue entumecido, alcanzando así el roce de sus manos entre la tela que las separa.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi rey?

Thor sonríe abstraído, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, semejando considerar dificultosa cuestión presentada. Amaga mirarle de nuevo, mas solo atrapa su mano por encima de la sábana. Quill se incorpora, remolón; Thor se mueve con él, presentándole apoyo en su espalda. Y así lo hace, cabeza en el hombro ajeno, dejándose caer sobre él. Sus piernas rozan con las del otro, Thor se regodea con un sonido gutural. Peter le observa a través del reflejo del cristal, cuestionándose sus pensamientos.

—Tengo hambre —excusa, y Peter sabe que hay algo más, aunque el consiguiente rugir de su estómago lo confirme.

Besa su cuello y asiente. —Okay.

Rueda, intento de engaño a desperezar ágil su cuerpo pero sin conseguirlo, la mesita a centímetros de un golpe. Recoge del suelo y viste su ropa interior. Thor se consiente escanearle mientras prepara algo rápido; su pelo despeinado, su cuello, sus hombros anchos, la curvatura de su espalda, su trasero y caderas meneándose al ritmo de una canción estancada en su cabeza, sus piernas con una capa de vello. Su trasero de nuevo. Más repuesto, patea los cobertores atrás, colocando cojines en el cabecero en los que recostarse.

—Creo que me dejé el otro parche en la Tierra —trata de hallar por las mesas, dándolo por perdido.

— ¿En el cajón no hay?

—Ya mañana miro —contesta, recolocándose suavemente el ojo.

Peter sube de nuevo, dejando la comida en medio de ambos. —Hoy tenemos menú _delicatesen_.

No hay espera que valga, Thor prácticamente se abalanza hambriento sobre una bolsa grande de fritos. Hombro contra hombro, etéreo sudor se vaporiza en ambos según devoran y beben vulgar ambrosía, sorprendiéndose Peter incluso, al no haber sentido tanta hambre como demuestra ahora. Intercala mordisco y trago, Thor apenas mastica antes de engullir. La velocidad de toma va reduciéndose, hasta que media bolsa permanece olvidada en el suelo, tirada sin disposición de ser terminada y el agua casi se les ha acabado. Quill apura el último trago de la lata, eructa provechoso, posándola en la mesa cercana.

Retiran arduos envoltorios, que mañana protestarán tener que recoger, hasta quedar solo uno por abrir.

—No puedo creer que el chocolate exista únicamente en la Tierra —comenta Thor, determinando degustar el manjar que ofrece—. Hay que mantenerlo oculto, si supieran de su proveniencia, nos perseguirán.

Quill ríe y acepta la onza. Dura segundos en su boca y después demanda una cantidad mayor.

Degustan sin prisa. La luz en la nave no se encenderá hasta dentro de muchas horas, y disfrutan todo lo que pueden. Thor vuelve a perderse en el sidéreo firmamento. Las pequeñas luces de emergencia de la nave son la única iluminación de la habitación, lo suficiente para distinguir a su paso los objetos pero no para molestar en el sueño. La Tierra se aleja con velocidad, concluye así su tercera visita. Inusitado transcendentalismo.

—Deja de pensar —insta Peter—, solo te hace mal.

Thor ríe conocedor. —Malo sería si dejase de hacerlo.

Peter suspira, la cotidianidad de la situación. En otro momento hubiera tratado de hacerle entrar en razón una vez más, argumentarle dejar de considerar tanto y Thor habría contestado con el mismo ímpetu, voces subiendo de tono, discutiendo durante horas que indignarían a Rocket, amenazándoles con arrojarles al espacio si no concluyesen reconciliación. En su lugar, sonríe por la idea, demasiado extenuado como para hacer nada más.

—Piensas en lo de hoy, ¿verdad?

Thor se gira hacia él, asintiendo. —Sí.

Quill aprovecha su atención, buscando distraerle con un beso, más largo y profundo pero igualmente casto. Thor le sonríe, bajando sus arrumacos por su cuello, mientras Quill murmura algo sobre cosquillas, y delinea las zonas donde está cortado su pelo; los movimientos son avezados, involuntarios.

Finalmente apoya su cabeza en su pecho. —Mi padre siempre me decía que no había para un dios mayor gozo que ver cumplidos sus decretos —la respiración de Peter comienza a pesarle, y sabe que no tardará demasiado en dormirse—. Aunque creo que él nunca supo la realidad de esas palabras.

—A Groot ya sabes que le gusta la Tierra.

Thor reafirma conformidad, indistinguibles vocablos musitados.

—Tenía más o menos su edad cuando pasó lo mismo —pronuncia Peter, antes de poder siquiera recapacitarlo.

Thor sonríe al recuerdo.

—Fue decirlo y yo estaba de nuevo sentado en la mesa —ríe suavemente, recordando al detalle—, comiendo esa cosa pastosa y con la cuchara a medio camino. Tenía la cabeza en cien lugares a la vez y ninguno al mismo tiempo.

La escena opaca su vista. Quizá sus ojos cerrándose.

—Sí, él se quedó igual —bosteza Quill—. Fue como verlo de nuevo.

—Temí por Mantis, no paraba de llorar.

— ¿Aquel día u hoy?

Thor sacude los hombros, con una ligera sonrisa. —Ambos.

—Groot se lo tomó muy diferente a Peter —recuerda Quill, y cierra los ojos, acomodándose.

—Su situación es diferente, y sus vidas más cortas —hace el intento de una explicación, Quill le asiente.

—Nunca he visto a Rocket celebrar nada con tanto ímpetu.

—Yo tampoco —reconoce, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios—. Aunque que Drax mandase un mensaje a toda la flota de Devastadores sobre lo ocurrido...

Quill ríe, prácticamente dormido. Se deshace incómodo, somnoliento de los cojines, moviendo a Thor quien vuelve a cubrirles con las sábanas. Su mente proyecta memorias y situaciones, y una en especial le arranca una sonrisa. « _Hijo, Yondu estaría orgulloso de tí_ », le había congratulado Kraglin.

Más imágenes se suceden. Inconexas, algunas imaginadas.

Posibles futuros. Consecuencias del pasado.  
Presentes.

— ¡Peter!

El aludido sacude un poco su pelo, algo mojado. Entra en la sala, donde aún están cenando, saludando con una sonrisa dubitativa por su reacción que explica en unos segundos el motivo de su visita. Shuri cierra la puerta tras ella, saludando igualmente, con la misma expresión de disculpa traviesa. Afuera llueve con fuerza.

Steve y May interrogan su bienestar físico, indagando si tienen alguna herida y sobre qué ha sucedido, mientras Tony y Bucky colocan otros dos platos en la mesa a pesar de que reiteran haber cenado ya. Colocan sus cosas en el sofá, postergando alojarlas en otro momento, sentándose más calmados con ellos en la mesa. Explican el súbito apagón en su edificio, desconocimiento de cuándo podrán arreglarlo.

—Gracias, tía May —se disculpa y agradece Peter, por molestarles a esas horas.

May vuelve a argüirle que _no empieces con esas tonterías,_ y cuando cree que es suficiente porque ya ha recogido velas y portavelas en una bolsa y le ha apremiado a guardarlas en la maleta _por si acaso hay otro apagón y no estamos, Peter, por eso_ , Tony comienza a ofrecerles consejos —una vez más— y tips para la casa. Steve se une, convirtiendo lo que fuera a ser una lección de vida en una discusión sobre la forma más correcta de poner la lavadora. Bucky —quien hace la colada siempre— predice algunas de las oraciones que se refutan el uno al otro, haciendo reír a ambos adolescentes y a May, mientras les asegura que pueden quedarse todos los días que necesiten.

No es extraordinariamente tarde. Shuri titubea en llamar a Wakanda, pero es demasiado pronto allí y se conforma con dejar un mensaje a T’Challa. Steve y Bucky se despiden, parten al Complejo antes que Tony, quien aún tiene muchas cosas que conversar con May —ella tiene mejor crítica para calificar el encanto de los actores de la gala, y criticar sus vestimentas emperifolladas—. Acomodada ya la habitación, Shuri siempre quiere la litera de arriba y él la de abajo, no hay discusión, aún quedan unas horas en vela.

« _Pero solo por hoy, ¿estamos?_ ».

—Yo soy Groot.

Thor palmea su espalda y sale del cuarto, indicándole a Quill que _dormido como una roca_.

Tony sonríe a la cámara, a cambio ofertándole una propuesta meramente simbólica, no obstante sin lugar a objeciones, con una mano en su hombro. Peter sabe que no hay forma de negarle a su tozudez.

—Gracias, papá.

Truena.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, nada menos puedo agradecerte, que haber empleado tiempo en esta historia.
> 
> Todo vocablo, suceso y sucesión está medido y razonado —a excepción del final, que aún no me convence—. Cada «Yo soy Groot» tiene su correspondiente traducción, que cedo a vuestro libre planteamiento. Aún habiendo repasado, aún permanecerán fallos —perpetuos concurrentes—. Quisiera pedir perdón si hilos de palabras haya urdido en demasía, o, por el contrario, si simplezas discordantes se hayan notado.
> 
> Confío haberos, en su menos, entretenido.
> 
> ¡Muchas —no podéis imaginar cuántas— gracias por leer!


End file.
